The One That Got Away
by Mindslashed
Summary: (based after chronicals) Now emperor of the necromongers Riddick finds himself whisked away by the sarcastic Spyder, a red-headed woman that appears from nowhere and seems to be Riddicks match, in more ways than one...
1. chapter 1

"Milord, we found a stowaway." Vaako stopped before the desk of the new emperor.

"_Really_…" Riddick was lounging in the large chair, his leg hung over one arm his head resting on the other. He languidly twirled a blade in his fingers, the metal spinning with deadly speed and precision. "And I should care…_why_?" Under those dark goggles Vaako couldn't tell if the other man's eyes were open or closed.

He motioned to his men who dragged the captive in. If Riddick's eyes weren't open before they were now.

Three soldiers marched in, the first holding a duffle bag, three belts, a worn leather coat, and about ten or so loose daggers. The other two were each holding a long steel pole; the end of both of them was attached to the large steel restraint collar that was around the neck of what had to be the stowaway. And the stowaway was _not_ happy.

Her arms had been bound behind her back, ankles chained three feet apart, and as she tossed aside her hair the silver flash of a bit was noticeable.

The first soldier placed the items on the desk for Riddick's inspection. Vaako motioned a hand at it. "This is everything we found on her Milord."

Riddick sat up, skillfully replacing the blade before his hand shot out and caught the commander's wrist. He grinned, amused. A bloody bite wound marred the commander's perfect pale skin. Vaako shifted nervously, embarrassment creeping over him. He moved his hand discreetly behind his back when it was released.

The soldiers had snapped their ends of the control rods into the floor directly before the emperor's desk. Bowing, they moved aside and back out the door.

Ignoring the stuff on his desk Riddick rose and approached the stowaway.

She must have been in her mid to late twenties; her dark red hair was dirty and dread locked; Her clothes were stained and threadbare; Her skin browned from sweat and grime; her reflecto-enhanced eyes shone whitish in the clean light as she glared up at him. There was fear in those eyes tucked away behind her rage.

Those eyes…a thousand possibilities whirled through Riddick's brain, some demandingly practical some tastelessly fantastical but they all soon blurred into a confused mess within his skull. With uncharacteristic tenderness he brushed aside a lock of her hair, staring into her face.

With a growl she jerked away from him though not going far with the control rods binding her to the spot. Catching her face Riddick leaned forward and sniffed deeply, taking in her scent like an exotic aroma.

"Hmn…" He stepped back, studying her. Her lean body was taunt with the tension of the predicament, her muscles strained against her bindings like an animal readying itself to strike; chewing at her bit she watched him.

He turned his back on her, slightly amused at her growling cry of anger and frustration; the bonds shuddered as she jerked the restraint poles violently back and forth as far as they could go. With a vague curiosity he began to rifle though her things.

Inside the duffle bag was two other changes of clothes, both just as threadbare as what she wore now, ammunitions cases, a half empty canteen, two weeks worth of dried rations that had been broken into, a small bound journal scribed in a language he didn't know, a laptop computer, a small black bag containing personal grooming and hygiene items, and a child's doll. It was a cloth doll, hand sewn with painted brown eyes and soft red lips, it wore a simple dress stitched together from scraps of black lace and green silk; probably a family heirloom or childhood memoriam.

The three belts were simple, one was much too large for her to use as anything but a shoulder belt, attached to it was a high-powered snipers rifle. On the second was one large blade and three handguns, all in excellent condition. The last was a utility belt covered with pockets, all filled with useful goodies. The pile of daggers numbered eight to be exact.

He turned to face the captive again, leaning against the desk he gestured at her. "Take off her bit."

The remaining soldier started forward.

"No." Riddick shook his head. "YOU take off her bit." He pointed at Vaako.

The man straightened, his face stony. Stepping forward he quickly loosened the straps holding the metal in her mouth and jerked them away before she could nip at him. She bared her teeth threateningly at the commander as if daring him to come closer.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Riddick picked up the largest of her blades; it was obviously hand crafted and of exceptional quality. The carved bone handle arched under his hand, worn smooth over years of use. The hilt curved oppositional, talon-like. The engraved tribal designs stretched over the handle and were mimicked in the shape of the blade. His sharp eyes noted that the pummel was removable.

"None 'o yer goddamned business." She spat.

Vaako immediately stepped forward and backhanded her across the face. "You do NOT speak to the Emperor like that!" He snarled.

"Hey!" Riddick grabbed the commander and jerked him back. "No need to get rough!"

"She's insolent!" Vaako growled, "She has no right to…"

"It don't matter." Riddick cut him off. "You're out of place."

Vaako lowered his hand. "My apologies my Emperor." He said sullenly.

"Good." Riddick stepped back around the desk, dropping into the chair once again. "Take her to a holding cell."

* * *

In a spat of rage Spyder kicked the heavy steel door. Somehow they had managed to wrest her into the small 6x7 foot room. The only contents were an old cloth mattress stuffed in the corner, a sanitary seat protruding from the wall, a small camera in the corner above the door, and now, her.

Resignedly she dropped onto the mattress.

"See what you've gotten yourself into now?" She growled at herself, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around them. "You just can't stay out of trouble… can ya?"

Every two hours the guard shifted. Between each shift was a three-minute period where the stowaways cell was unguarded.

For six hours he watched her though the security camera. The first five she slept lightly, curled in the corner of the mattress. But as the end of the sixth hour ticked by, and the current guards marched down the corridor to change shifts, she stood slowly and approached the door. She glanced at the camera, eyes catching the light and shimmering from under the curtain of her hair.

Suddenly she jerked, and for a split second he saw something fly at the camera before the picture shattered into static.

He leaned back in his chair a smirk curving his lips away from his teeth. This should be interesting. He thought to himself, and turned his attention to the feedback from the various other cameras.

When the new shift arrived on a cellblock, it was customary for one of the guards to peer though the plexi-glass window in each door to check on the prisoners.

"'Ey… where is she?" The guard shifted, trying to see into the corners of the room that held the stowaway.

"What do you mean where is she?" His companion pushed him out of the way. "She's right…Oh…._Shit_!"

"Open it!" The first guard glanced up and down the corridor, knowing they would be blamed for the prisoner's escape.

"I'm trying!" The second guard fumbled with the key, finally easing the door open he stepped cautiously in, the entire room seemed empty.

Spyder held her breath as she watched the man below her entering meekly. Bracing herself in the cramped corner of the ceiling she clung to the broken remains of the camera, the bolts that held the frail piece of equipment to the wall creaked under her weight. The soft sound caused the intruding guard to glance up.

The first guard saw something hit other as he looked upwards. It took him a moment to process the sight of his companion unconscious on the floor, the steel restraint collar smashed brutally into his skull.

Suddenly the stowaway dropped out of nowhere. She uncoiled like a snake, striking before he could even think to call for help.

"Glass jaw." She muttered scornfully and stooped the pick up the collar then dragged the limp guards into the cell and jerked the door shut. Glancing around she slipped down the empty corridor, her destination already in mind.

* * *

The loud pounding of many boots against the steel bulkheads gave her plenty of warning to slip into a lovely hiding place behind one of the many large grotesque statues scattered over the ship. She disappeared just as they tromped by.

As the last soldier marched out of view Spyder began to creep out from her cover. Checking the corridor and seeing no one she started to slink down the hall. Checking a corner before turning it she halted as a squeaking clicking sound suddenly began to reverberate from behind her.

Whipping around she hurtled the heavy collar at the lone lenser that leered at her from where ever it had come from. The metal band smashed into the disgusting little creature, knocking it back as its blue faceplate was shattered.

"Fuck." She growled as three soldiers appeared behind it.

Sidestepping the contorted corpse of the lenser, the largest of the trio charged, raising his double bladed axe he swung it at her.

She dodged his clumsy swing and stepped inside his guard; stunning him with a sharp blow to the chin with her elbow she twisted the weapon from his grasp made an entire 180 turn and slammed the bladed side into the monger's chest, splintering though his armor and lodging into his flesh.

He cried out as he fell, a sharp push from her sent him tumbling backwards. Using his greater bulk as a counterweight she launched herself at the last two. Still clinging to the handle of the overlarge axe she spun in a wide circle, clipping both soldiers in the head with her steel-toed boots. She hit the opposite wall, the momentum of her flight ripping the weapon out of the first man. Immediately she launched herself at the others, flipping in mid air she brought the heavy weapon down one man's head. It sliced through his skull like butter. Abandoning the axe there she snatched a short sword out of his belt and brought it up into the third and final monger's gut as he stepped forward.

* * *

She made her way across the ship, hiding herself in the alcoves created by the statues every thirty to fifty feet. She had stashed the four bodies behind one of the larger sculptures, hoping that they wouldn't be discovered before she made the best of the situation.

Finally the familiar door loomed up at her. Crouching in the shadows she waited for a pair of conversing purifiers to pass by. Throwing caution to the winds she scampered across the hall and crept into the dimly lit room.

The door made the softest thump as it closed. Spyder slipped behind one of the pillars holding her breath. The man called Riddick, the Emperor, was in the room. She had seen him asleep on the overstuffed chair; leg swung lazily over one arm and using the other as a pillow.

Oh so slowly she edged over, stealing a peek at the desk and the now empty chair. Her chest constricted painfully. Empty? But… she was so sure she had seen him there just a scarce few seconds before! Either she was going crazy or he had heard her enter.

As she slid back behind the pillar the cool edge of a blade touched her throat causing her to freeze.

"You're good." Riddick hissed into her ear. His eyes traveled hungrily over her skin, noting the silver spider web tattoo placed discreetly behind her ear "But not that good." He traced the edge of her own blade over her skin, wishing it was him kissing her neck instead.

She said nothing, simply tilting her head to get a better look at him. His face was eerily close to hers the dim colors of her nightvision glossing along the shine of his eyes… eyes like hers. She shivered as he inhaled deeply, absorbing the scent along her shoulder and the side of her neck.

"I did a little research," He sighed into her ear "This is a sweet little blade you have here." He tightened his grip on the taloned handle of the weapon. "And I'm just a bit curious as to how you came to possess a Furyion Clan Dagger."

"Slit a few proper throats in the middle of the night and you can get just about anything you want." Was growling reply.

"Stolen then?"

"It was rightfully mine to begin with." She spat.

"You're a Furyion?"

"So I've been told."

"Interesting."

"I'm insulted that you're surprised."

"Sweetheart, I've been around the block a couple of times, your little intimidation tricks aren't going to work."

"Who says I'm trying to intimidate you?"

A flat pressure against his inner thigh coxed him into inspection. Somehow without his notice she had lifted his own blade and now held it threateningly to his groin.

"I go they go." She hissed.

There was a heavily pregnant pause, before Riddick finally splintered it with soft chuckle and a small shake of his head. "My kind of woman."

A quick movement backwards increased the range between them, effectively neutralizing the impending danger to both her throat and his nethers. Back pressed against the cool stone of the column she eyed him like a fearless stag facing the wolf pack.

"What's your name love?" He crossed his arms and leaned casually against the next column over.

"I'm no love of yours." She spat. "And it's still none of your god-damned business."

"Aww darling, is this hostility really necessary?" He stated playfully.

She snorted scornfully.

With a sigh he crouched and placed the clan dagger on the floor and kicked it towards her. It thudded gently against her boot. Not taking her eyes off of him she stooped and snatched it up.

"Come on, now gimme back mine."

She tossed it to him.

"Good girl."

Each weapon returned to its rightful owner he meandered back to the overstuffed chair, she followed warily. Her possessions were still on the desk.

"How did you get your eyes?" She asked suddenly.

"Well…" He leaned back in the chair. "First I killed a few people, so they threw me into a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again. There was a doctor, who…"

"…For 20 menthol Kools did a surgery to put a shine on your eyes…" She finished for him.

"You know the story then?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Intimately."

"Never would have thought."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you."

Just then a sweaty-looking lieutenant burst into the room. "Milord! The stowaway has…." He trailed off, seeing the escapee standing in the middle of the room.

"No kidding." Riddick sighed. "Well… don't just stand there… go make arrangements for VIP guest room."

"Uh…ye...yes Milord." The lieutenant bowed stiffly and backed out of the room, carefully closing the doors behind him.

"VIP?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I figure you earned it if you made it this far without anyone seeing you, even if it was just this group of idiots."

"How flattering."

"Sarcasm doesn't become of you either."

"Do I look like I care?"

This only proved to wrest an amused chuckle out of him.


	2. chapter 2

The VIP room was obscenely large. The long expanses of inlaid metal designs in the marble floor showed off the necromongers love of morbidity. The front room contained only a circular table and four chairs built from large rounded shards of steel that seemed like the skeletal remains of some giant metal beast.

The second room was smaller. This one had thick patterned carpets covering the cold floor and muffling Spyder's footsteps. The elegant four-poster bed was draped with matching black silk canopy, sheets, and blankets. A lighted vanity of similar design to the furniture in the front room adorned the corner beside a solid looking chest of drawers.

The last door lead to a gorgeous bathroom; rising right out of the middle of the floor was a standing tub carved out of a solid piece of marble. Laid out on the counter were two large fluffy towels and a matching robe. She eyed the empty tub skeptically.

Shaking her head she retreated back into the bedroom. Taking plenty of time to arrange her items on and around the bed she finally gave into her exhaustion. Kicking off her boots she crawled in under the blankets and drifted into a light slumber.

Some undetermined time later a soft knock on the front door jerked her awake. Grasping her handgun tightly she cracked the door. "What!" she snapped.

The nervous looking necromonger jumped and stuttered. "Mm…Milady, th the Milord Emperor Riddick w was w wondering if you would honor him by sharing the morning meal with him."

Spyder studied the young monger closely. She was staring anxiously at the floor.

"Tell him," She smirked "That I have a headache." And snapped the door shut.

Approximately three quarters of an hour later a second knock was rapped onto her door.

She was in the bathroom washing her face. Pulling on one of the clean shirts in her bag, gun still in hand, she cracked the door.

The same necromonger stood there but this time with a tray-toting companion.

"M, Milady." She stammered, "Milord Emperor Riddick hopes that you feel better soon and sends you a private meal."

Spyder jerked the door the rest of the way open. Glancing suspiciously up and down the hall she took the tray from the monger with her free hand and kicked the door shut.

Seven hours later yet another knock on the door broke the lovely silence.

Not bothering to crack the door Spyder jerked it open.

The young monger stood in the hall.

"Milady, Milord Emperor Riddick hopes that you're feeling better and wonders if you would honor him by sharing the midday m meal with him." She said with only one small stutter.

"Tell him I still feel shitty." She said bluntly and slammed the door shut.

Same as before, three quarters of an hour later the monger came again with a companion bearing a private meal.

The performance was repeated for the evening meal and the morning and midday meals the next day.

By the time the evening meal of the second day rolled around; Spyder jerked open the door and leaned lazily against the doorframe.

"You coming this time?" the young monger said, getting right to the point.

Spyder just smirked and shook her head.

The monger nodded tiredly and started off down the hall.

Three quarters of an hour later brought only silence from her front door.

"Gonna starve me out?" She said out loud. "Or come and kill me when I sleep tonight?" She glared into the bathroom mirror. "Well one night without dinner isn't going to break me."

Her eyes wandered, resting longingly on the elegant tub.

She fidgeted, a decision rolling its way through her brain.

"What the fuck." She shrugged and leaned over the edge to turn on the hot water.

As the steaming water filled the large bath she scanned the various bottles and containers decorating the shelves around it. Deciding to really indulge herself she settled on some subtlety scented Epson salts and was childishly delighted upon discovering that the salts turned the water milky lavender.

Locking the bathroom door in a final bout of suspicion she quickly stripped and sunk into the hot bath.

"Ah…" She sighed a long sigh. Tiling her head back and spreading her arms out to caress the rim of the tub she really began to relax.

Dipping her hand into the water she swirled it around, splashing slightly. Taking a breath she slipped completely beneath the surface.

She stayed there for a long moment, letting the water seep into the tight knots of her dreads. She resurfaced and sat on one of the underwater seats, most of her torso rising above the water. She brought her hands up to wipe the water from her eyes and wring it from her hair.

"You have lovely skin."

With a yelp of surprise Spyder clamped her arms across her exposed breasts, twisting to see who had spoken.

Riddick was perched on the edge of the tub.

"HOLY SHIT!" She tried to disappear beneath the water again.

"No you don't." He grabbed both her shoulders and jerked her towards him, gently slamming her back into the side of the tub.

She struggled to break away from his grip but unwilling to move either of her arms from their protective position. She quickly lost.

He smirked as she gave up and sat there, arms held firmly over her chest, head bent forward so her wet hair fell over her face which was rapidly turning a searing red.

"You're disgusting." She snarled.

"You're shy." He said coyly.

"Because I don't like people seeing me naked?" She growled.

"Yes, and because you refused to talk to me, or even tell me your name."

"So? Its my right."

"Did you expect me to just sit around with my thumb up my ass waiting for you to play nice?" He brushed his hands through her hair, pulling it away from her burning face. "I don't like being jerked around."

"Stop it." She pulled away. Immediately he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back lightly against the tub again; this time he wasn't as gentle.

"You stop it. I've been real lenient with you so far. And I'll _keep_ being nice if you _start_ to be." He selected a bottle of shampoo. Squirting some into his hand he proceeded to gently massage it into her damp hair.

She sat and fumed as he ran his fingers through her hair working the shampoo into a thick lather.

Her skin really was lovely; and he was taking in every inch that he could. His eyes traveled down her back where deep lashing scars were scattered haphazardly, the slight raising and pale discoloration were evidence that the wounds were old. Various smaller scars laced themselves over her arms and sides though none as severe as the apparent whip wounds striped over her creamy skin.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She snarled through gritted teeth.

"Immensely." He grinned and suddenly dunked her under the water.

She came up coughing and spluttering; but arms still clamped firmly over her chest.

"Resilient." He commented, only lightly surprised. He turned her towards him wiping the soap and water out of her eyes.

"This isn't fucking funny!" She spat, shaking her head and splattering water all over.

"I think so." His hand slid from her face down along her shoulder.

"Pervert!" She snapped and jerked away.

For the third time he grabbed her and pulled her back against the side of the tub, this time somewhat roughly.

"Alright!" She cried. "Fine! What'll it take for you to stop!"

"What's your name?" He whispered into her ear.

"If I tell you will you stop?"

"Yes."

She sat for a long moment, thinking. He reached for the washcloth.

"Alright!" She gasped, re-motivated "My name is Spyder, with a y."

"Well then, Spyder with a y, " He smirked and draped the washcloth over her shoulder "I am a man of my word."

He stood up and leaned against the counter, iridescent eyes still fixed on her.

"Aren't you leaving?" She glared over her shoulder.

"No. The deal was I would stop, not that I would leave."  
"Holy crap." She sunk up to her neck in the cloudy purple water, more annoyed than upset.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He called from the counter.

Fine. She thought I'll go then. Looking up she realized with a jolt that the towels were still on the counter, on the other side of the room, right next to Riddick.

She groaned quietly to herself.

"Something wrong?" He cocked his head and smirked

"Would you please hand me a towel?" She mumbled.

"One of these?" He picked it up and held it out.

She hesitated then released one arm and reached out for it. The second her fingertips brushed against it he jerked it out of her reach. "Nope, sorry."

She glared at him lividly.

"Alright," She sighed, resigning to his game "What do I have to do for the towel? Or better yet, you leaving?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Fine." She agreed coldly.

He handed her the towel, winking.

"Leaving?" She reached out and snatched it before he could change his mind.

"No… I don't think I will." He leaned back against the counter, folding his arms languidly.

It took her a moment to work up her courage before standing up and carefully shielding herself behind the towel. Stepping out of the tub she hastily wrapped it around herself and stalked into the other room.

He followed her.

"Don't even _think_ about it." An icy tone sharpened her tongue as she snatched a change of clothes and stepped behind the changing curtain next to the vanity.

Riddick contented himself with positioning himself on the edge her bed.

She changed quickly and stepped out from behind the curtain.

He had picked up the old cloth doll; it had been propped up against her pillow. She watched him stare at it while she pulled on her boots.

Eventually she plucked it from his grasp and lovingly replaced it against the black silk. "My great-grandmother made it." She said softly "It's very precious to me."

"I never had any toys as a kid." He grumbled.

"I didn't either." She sighed "I didn't inherit that until I was sixteen."

He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Well enough whining." He stood and held out his arm. "Shall we go?" She gave him a weird look and started out the door by herself.

* * *

It was a quiet dinner. They sat across from each other in his front quarters, which she noted, were decorated much more lavishly than hers.

"So." Riddick leaned back, watching her pick at her food. "What do you do for a living? Besides steal rides that is."

She peered at him over her wineglass. "I'm a bondsmen."

"Is that so?" he plucked up his own goblet. "Catch anyone good?"

"No one important."

"Obviously, I'm still here aren't I?" He grinned

She gave him a vaguely irritated look. "I track people who create frauds and duck debts. Not renegade escapees."

"Working the dregs then?"

"Someone's got to do it."

"Most people move on after a bit, 'ya know? Reputationally promoted."

"I don't have a reputation."

"Anyone who gets into, much less out of, a place where you can get your eyes shined is bound to have _something_ behind their name."

"Not if it got burned."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and put down her glass. "I didn't break out of Butchers Bay…"

His eyebrow quirked at the familiar name

"Someone purchased me out." She screwed her eyes shut, massaging her temples. "They tracked me down and burned my trail as they went. Finally offering Hoxie twice what my bounty was to let me go."

"Of course the greedy bastard took it."

"Of course." She looked up at him, a strange mournful look embedded in her eyes. "Digging my ass out of jail was the second to last thing my mother ever did."

A strained silence followed.

"What was the last?" He said softly, feeling like speaking to loudly might break something.

"Went out and got herself killed of course." Spyder replied in an equally soft voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone's sorry." She said, exasperated. "But sorrow is not the problem. In order for her to dig me out like she did she had to take out several large loans…" Spyder picked up her fork again, carefully not looking Riddick in the face. "So there I was, jobless, homeless, motherless, heir to a massive amount of debt, no background, no reputation, and certainly no job history."

"Didn't the people she borrowed from know what the money was for?"

"The people she borrowed from have a 'don't ask don't tell' policy."

"And they offered you a job?"

"A crappy one, but the only one there was."

"And you're still working that job?"

"As much as I can at the moment; right now I've ended up on a bit of a tangent."

"Is that so?"

Spyder didn't answer, just poked at her slowly cooling meal.

He poured himself a fresh glass of wine and leaned back in his chair. Slowly swirling the deep red liquid in the crystal goblet he watched her, taking in every detail.

Her hair was redder now that it was clean; she had pulled the locks back displaying the lovely angles of her face. She was distinctly feminine but there was an aura of strength about her not usually associated with women, but it was an aura he was attracted to; like a moth to a flame. A few thin scars that traced themselves over her pale skin, they gave her a battered look, like a still young alley cat.

That was one of the things about her that both confused and fascinated Riddick. She seemed so worldly, yet her embarrassment of something as trivial as exposed skin made her seem so innocent… virginal even. A small smirk threaded its way over his lips. She had to be pretty damn worldly if she had managed to keep her virginity in Butchers Bay.

Suddenly the doors slid open, stealing the attention of both furyions. Commander Vaako stopped his approach and bowed deeply.

"Milord, there is a problem in the navigation room. You are needed."

"Jeeze you guys, you can't do anything by yourself, can you?" Riddick grumbled and drained his wineglass. He stood and stretched. "I'll go take care of whatever problem it is now, _you…_" he pointed at Vaako "Escort Miss Spyder back to her quarters."

"Yes Milord." Vaako bowed again as Riddick left. "Miss Spyder?" he held one hand out to her.

Spyder made a discontented grunt. Grabbing the wine bottle, which was still mostly full, she took the commander's hand.

"So how long has Riddick been in charge?" She asked, letting the commander take her arm in a gentlemanly manner as they left Riddick's quarters.

"Only a few weeks." Vaako said solemnly.

"He's no necromonger… there must be _some_ rumblings among the troops."

"There is." He nodded. "Lead mostly by my own wife." The barest hint of disgust laced his voice

"Is that distain I hear?" She cocked her head curiously

"I suppose it is." He hesitated slightly. "She… has proven herself to be vastly untrustworthy."

"Oh? How so?"

"She tricked me"

"She did?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Somehow she managed to convince me that _I_ could take over and lead the necromongers. But she was wrong. I was wrong. It was a foolish thing to think." He shook his head

"And now she's conspiring against Riddick?"

"Yes. The Emperor and I have spoken at length about her, and soon enough she will do something against him and Milord will have her executed for it."

"You seem so loyal to him…even in the face of your own wife's inevitable death, yet you have no resentment?"

"It is true that I find it odd that our god would have a furyion lead us." A thoughtful look crossed the captain's pale face "Perhaps it is a sign that our thoughts of universal rule were irrational ones." He shook his head "But no matter. He is the Emperor, and it is my duty to serve him unconditionally. I won't make the same mistake again."

Spyder just nodded. "Yes… the gods have interesting ways of getting us where we need to be."

"Here are your quarters Milady." He gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for escorting me."

"It was a pleasure." He released her hand, returning his behind his back. "No offense intended Milady, but I find it surprising that we are so compatible outside of combat."

"Yeah," she agreed standing on her threshold. "Let's hope it stays peaceful, eh?" She grinned and closed the door before he could answer.


	3. chapter 3

_Tap… tap tap.._

"Ugh…" Syder groaned pulled a pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound that poked its way into her already throbbing temples.

_Tap… tap tap…_

The noise continued.

"Fine…." She grumbled and rolled out of bed. Shuffling across the bedroom and through the front room she wrenched open the door. "Ah!" She threw up her arm to shield her eyes from the glaring lights of the outside corridor. "What do you want?" She snapped at her unseen tormentor.

"_You're_ Spyder?" Said a female voice.

"I am." Spyder blinked rapidly and opened the door wider. "Come inside where I can see you." She felt a presence pass by her. Quickly she shut the door, blocking out the painful rays from the hall.

"Why is it dark?" The voice asked, an annoyed undertone evident.

"Because I'm hung over." Spyder snapped. She raised the lights until the rooms were dimly lit "Better?"

The woman that stood before her was brown-skinned with black stained lash-less eyes; her hair was in a tight bun pinned up elaborate hair picks; she was sporting a slinky gold dress and matching neck wrap that trailed over the dark skin of her bare arm; she fiddled with it while looking innocently around the room her dark eyes slyly watching Spyder's every move. "Yes."

"So." Spyder perched on the edge of the table, resting her feet on one of the skeletal chairs. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman was slightly flustered at Spyders blunt rudeness, but she hid it well. "_I_ " She said imperiously "Am Dame Vaako."

"The commander's, wife." Spyder nodded. "I've heard of you." She hopped down from her seat and wandered into the back room.

"And I you." Dame Vaako's rising irritation was audible as she followed the discourteous furyion into the bedroom.

Spyder sat wearily on the edge of her bed, picking up the discarded wine bottle she tipped it, hoping to find a few sips to take the edge off of her hangover.

"So what brings you to my door?" She gave up on the empty bottle and tossed it aside.

Dame Vaako folded her arms. "Today is our Sabbath, and I've come to extend to you an invitation to the ceremony."

A small chuckle escaped from Spyder's lips. "Woah," She grinned "_you're_ inviting _me_ to a _religious gathering_?"

"Yes."

Spyder gave a snorting chuckle. "No…" She stood again and slipped past Dame Vaako into the bathroom. "I don't think so."

She followed the furyion into the next room. "Why not?"

"I ain't religious." She shrugged turning on the sink. "And I make precautions to stay away from the gatherings of others since I always manage to offend them somehow."

"You offend me in your quick discard of my faith." Dame Vaako sneered.

"Oh well." Spyder doused her hands in the cold water and bent down over the sink to rinse her face. "Really," She scrubbed her face with a dry towel "It's flattering you thought of me, but no thanks. Trust me... You don't want me there."  
"If you insist." Dame Vaako shrugged. "But perhaps you could still find time to join the Lady's of the Court sometime this afternoon."

"Maybe, if I got nuthin better to do."

* * *

"Who are the Lady's of the court?" Spyder peered up at Riddick. She was lying on her back stretched out over her bed; when he had entered she had tipped her head up and stared at his upside-down figure.

"What?" He closed the door behind him.

She watched him cross the room to look down at her, amused.

"Dame Vaako paid me a visit this morning."

"Now why would she do that?" He stretched out next to her, crossing his ankles and propping his arms behind his head as he leaned against one of the posters.

"To extend an invitation to mass or whatever little thing-a-ma-crap they do."

"Prayer sessions." He nodded. "Commander Vaako makes it an annoying habit to mention it to me every single time."

"But who are the Lady's of the Court?" She rolled over onto her belly, resting her chin on her arms.

"Some little stitch-and-bitch type clique that the wives of the higher-ups put together to entertain themselves.

"Sounds…. lovely?" She raised an eyebrow. "Dame Vaako seems like quite a viper, I'm hoping she's the worst of them."

"She is." He nodded. "Did she want you to hang out with them?"

"Yeah."

"I'd be careful."

"Yeah, like I'm just gonna go waltzing into a snake pit without a thought in my brain." She scoffed. "I DID survive high-school 'ya know?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "These chicks are far from high school, kitten." He grinned. "Go ahead and check 'em out! But keep an eye on your back."

"Did you just call me kitten?" She asked, a truly blank look on her face.

* * *

"Spyder, a pleasure to see you!" Dame Vaako purred silkily, motioning for the furyion to take the seat beside her. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Don't mind if I do." Spyder plopped down in the chair. "Ah, thank you." She accepted a cup of tea from the servant girl that appeared at her elbow.

"I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." Dame Vaako

"Well there weren't nuthin else to do." She grinned blowing lightly on her tea.

"I see."

The other women in the circle shifted uncomfortably at the tone in Dame Vaako's voice.

Spyder ignored it. "So what's up y'all?"

Dame Vaako proceeded to explain that the women were discussing their points of view on one of their particular religious practices.

"Needles..." Spyder cocked an eyebrow. "In the neck? So that's why y'all have those funky swirly scar thingys."

"Uh.. yes." Dame Vaako smiled stiffly. "It's the mark of a Necromonger, it shows that they went through the pain it takes to join us."

"Pain?" Spyder set down her untouched tea. "Pain I know."

"Everyone claims to know pain." Dame Vaako sniffed.

Spyder stood up suddenly. "I'm not everybody." She said back in a dangerous voice. "Physical pain?" She grinned almost manically and pulled off her shirt. "Physical pain I know."

Several of the women were visibly unnerved at the huge whip scars decorating Spyder's flesh. Most of they had probably never felt any more pain in their lives than the wounds on their necks.

"Needles are nothing." She scoffed. "And if you're going to go for the emotional pain…" She thrust her arms under Dame Vako's nose. "See those scars?" She was referring to the long deep lines running from the bottom of Spyder's wrist three-fourths the way to her elbows…suicide lines.

"Yeah." She smirked. "Those hurt physically… but the pain that caused me to create them… much, much worse. And from what I've been told about this society…" she snorted scornfully "You'll never risk feeling it"

Every woman sat in complete silence as Spyder pulled her shirt back on. "Thank you for the company Ladies." She said, barely suppressing her sarcasm. "I look forward to our future encounters."

And she left.

* * *

Riddick poked his head into Spyder's room. He'd been slightly surprised at how lightly she'd been taking his walking-in-without-knocking habit, especially considering how hostile she'd been before.

It took him a moment to spot her.

She was lying in the middle of the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't moving at all, and for a second he thought she was dead.

He came up next to her prone form and peered down at her. He eyes were open; she blinked slowly up at him.

"What are you…" He started to say loudly.

"Shhhhhh!" She hissed at him.

"What do y…"

"Shhhhhh!" She snarled again.

"Bu…"

"Shhhhhhh!"

With a sigh he got down on the floor next to her, lying down he stared up at the ceiling too. After about ten minutes he leaned over and very, very quietly whispered to her "What are we looking at?"

"The ceiling of course." She whispered back.

"And why are we staring at the ceiling?"

"Because I'm quietly contemplating the massive amount of stupidity I've acted out today."

"I'm guessing your run-in with the Ladies of the Court didn't go very well then."

"No fucking kidding." She threw an arm miserably over her eyes. "I was a total moron."

"How bad was it?" He turned his head to the side, studying her half-covered face.

"Bad." She sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Whatever." He shrugged and continued staring at the ceiling.

His mind began to drift, revolving over the recent events; the fall of the evil Lord Marshall, the demise of little-sister Kyra, the unexpected appearance of Spyder with a y. Soon his thoughts shifted to his plans for the future, the muddled haze of ideas and possibilities lulling him.

On a whim he glanced over at Spyder, the familiar violet of the dark highlighting her form. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow and rhythmic. A small smile crept over his lips; gently he picked up the sleeping female and deposited her onto the bed.

A sudden overwhelming weariness washed over him. With a small groan he lay down next to her. Almost immediately he was snatched away by the claws of sleep.

It was the first dreamless sleep he'd had in ages.

Several hours passed; and when he did wake up it was not some horrible image in his mind that caused him to jerk awake in a sweating; it was the sensation of something small and warm moving next to him.

Alerted by his unfamiliar surroundings his head snapped to the side… to see the also very much awake Spyder staring over at him, her eyes shimmering questioningly.

"I didn't do anything." He said defensively. "You fell asleep so I put you on the bed."

"Yourself too, apparently." She said softly.

"Is that a problem?"

"No… as long as you didn't and don't try anything. I'll put up with you to a point, but if you try _anything_, I swear, I _will_ kill you."

"So that's it? Yer putting up with me?"

"I'm playing nice." She rolled over, turning her back to him.

Silently he rose and left, vaguely deciding to return to his quarters.

* * *

"How is she?" Commander Vaako asked impassively as he stood beside Riddick in the navigation central.

"Why do you ask?" Riddick responded tersely.

"I heard about the impact she made with the Ladies of the Court the other day."

"She said she made a moron out of herself."

"A moron?" He frowned slightly. "From what I was told she may have been a tad confrontational, but certainly not moronic!"

"_You_ tell her that."

"She flustered them."

Riddick turned sharply, staring the commander in the eye, his dark goggles reflecting the commanders pale face.

"Is that so?" He returned his attention to the 3D maps he was studying.

"She shook their faith." Vaako's tone was serious. "At least two of them went back to their husbands in tears!" The commander griped the emperor's shoulder. "My wife… is furious."

"Is that so?" Riddick looked back at the commander, curiosity driving his voice.

"Yes." Vaako leaned in, lowering his voice."She is planning something, I could see it in her eyes."

A soft whooshing sound announced the solidification of Aereon. "This just might be the opening that we're looking for." The elderly air elemental smiled at the new emperor and his loyal commander. "I have an idea…"

* * *

The viper struck three days later, during the weekly court where the people came forward with problems and complaints, speaking them directly to the emperor and his advisors.

Spyder hung in the shadows on the edge of the court. She had made her way from the front entrance all the way up to the groups beside the throne. There she leaned against a pillar half watching and half listening to the proceedings.

It was here in the shelter behind the crowd and the guards that Dame Vaako sidled up to Spyder.

"Now now, why _ever_ are you hiding back here?" She purred into the furyions ear.

Spyder ignored her, still watching the semi distant figure of Riddick sprawled uncouthly on the throne; commander Vaako and two other necromongers stood at attention beside him.

"I'm not hiding." She replied. "I just don't think its necessary for me to be out there in the middle of it all."

"Oh, I was under the impression you _enjoyed_ attention."

"Don't try my patience Dame Vaako." Spyder snarled. "I'm not going to play your game. If you have a problem with me tell me outright, stop dancing around with your little "diplomatic" tricks."

"Alright." A nasty expression slithered over Dame Vaako's face. "I have a problem with you, _Little Miss Spyder_."

"Good." Spyder bared her teeth in an aggressive grin. "And what might that be?"

"You have no respect! Not for my god, not for my husband, not for me! You think you can just waltz into Necoropolia like some glossy little bitch and automatically be treated like a queen? Both you and that repulsive excuse for an emperor are nothing but disgraces to the necromongers! And you are insane to think that you won't be met with resistance!"

Dame Vaako took a deep breath, a haphazard look combining with her fury as she realized what she had just said. She gave a little snort and tossed her head back, recovering quickly from her outburst.

Spyder continued to lean against the pillar grinning her unnerving animalistic grin.

"There, happy?" The Dame glared imperiously at the outsider.

"Almost."

At that moment one of the counselors finished dismissing the small group of necormongers at the feet of the throne. "Who else wishes to step forward?" He called into the crowd.

"I think we have a problem over here." Aereon suddenly appeared between Dame Vaako and Spyder. The Dame gawked at the elemental in pure rage.

"Step forward then." The counselor motioned to the empty floor.

All eyes were fixed on the forms of Lady Vakko, Spyder, and Aereon. The three females approached the throne.

Spyder's arms were still crossed over her chest; her entire body posed in an expression of bored indifference, though her predatory grin was still in place.

"So what's the problem?" Riddick leaned forward, sporting an amused smirk.

Quickly Spyder summarized the Dame's outburst. "Of course she could deny everything." She said thoughtfully "Oh, wait, except that Mistress Aereon was standing right there next to me." She gave the Dame a falsely innocent look. "Dear dear, Dame Vaako, I would have thought you would have been more careful than that."

"Well what do you want to be done about this?" Riddick leaned back in the throne.

"Where I come from if you have a beef with someone you figure it out in the ring." Spyder cocked her head. "That's my suggestion."

"Why!" Dame Vaako gasped "I never! That's barbaric!"

"Fight her or face up to your own sharp tongue, Dame Vaako." The emperor smirked.

The Dame gave Spyder and the elemental burning looks then grudgingly nodded.

"Alright!" Riddick jumped down from his perch, the crowed immediately parting, increasing the space of the floor. Whipping out his matching shivs he handed one to the Dame and one to Spyder. "Ladies, no intentional attacks to private areas, no help from the crowd, and use only these weapons; but most importantly, have fun." He winked at Spyder and bounded back up to his former position.

They circled slowly, assessing each other. A determined look had come over the Dame, she stepped carefully, watching Spyder's every move.

Spyder sprang forward, making an analyzing sweep at her opponent. The Dame dodged the blow easily enough. Spyder ducked, letting the Dame's responding strike breeze over her head. The Dame suddenly cried out and stumbled back as Spyder retreated. Spyder's blade had left a long bloody scratch on the Dame's leg.

The Dame gasped and glared at Spyder, who was still grinning at her, a delighted maniacal look in her iridescent eyes.

They circled again, the Dame making the first move this time. She slashed at Spyders The Dame was proving to be a decent warrior, a life of leisure hadn't taken off her edge, but every seasoned fighter there knew Spyder was playing with her, the age-old game of cat and mouse.

Commander Vaako averted his gaze, unable to watch as his wife was slit open again, this time her shoulder. The Dame stabbed back before Spyder could tumble out of the way entirely, catching the furyion in the ribs her blade made a jagged slice under Spyder's right breast.

Spyder touched the thin wound tenderly and then wiped the blood from her hand onto her pants. With a growl she charged the Dame, who brought her weapon up defensively. Spyder sprang over the woman's head, landing behind her.

Riddick saw Spyder pause for a moment to wink back at him. The Dame has spun around as fast as she could, and struck, leaving a long shallow cut across Spyder's back. Spyder didn't cry out but whipped around, her dagger nipping the back of the Dame's forearm

Reacting quickly Dame managed to slash at her face. Spyder turned her head, letting the blow glance off of her cheekbone and bit down into the wrist that followed.

The Dame screamed and jerked away, ripping her wrist out of Spyder's jaws. Her weapon clattered to the floor as she backed away clutching at the wound, trying to staunch the heavy blood flow. Spyder paused to lick the blood from her lips then darted in.

A quick kick to the knees sent the Dame tumbling; in a flash Spyder was atop her. Wrenching the Dame's arm behind her back she pressed the dagger against her throat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The Dame snarled, "Kill me and get it over with!"

"I'm going to. Just listen for now." Spyder hissed at her. "You've caused a lot of pain in this court, you know? All in the name of a religion that was never yours."

"Shut up!" The Dame shrieked. Her free hand snaked out to snatch her fallen weapon. She stabbed randomly behind her, somehow managing to plunge it into Spyder's leg.

Spyder stifled a cry and just gritted her teeth, pressing the dagger harder against the Dame's throat.

"Your husband is the same, you know that?" She growled

"I said shut up!" She twisted the dagger, rending it deeper into Spyder's flesh.

"Look at him!" Spyder ignored the searing pain and turned the Dame's head slightly so she could see her husband, his face still averted. "He can't even watch! He DOES love you, you know? And he's letting me kill you out of faith in a religion that was never his."

The Dame just screeched her rage and twisted the dagger as hard as she could.

"Screw it." Spyder gasped and slit Dame Vaako's throat.

The entire court stood quietly watching, the silence broken only by a smothered sob from Commander Vaako,

Spyder dragged herself off of Dame Vaako's corpse. Gritting her teeth she yanked the blade from her leg. Aereon glided forward, handing the furyion her gauzy white headscarf. Spyder just nodded a silent thanks and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

"I know there are rumblings among you lead by Dame Vaako." She said staggering up. Pushing the elemental off of her she glared at the court; blood seeped though the makeshift bandage and began dripping down her leg. "She told you that your current emperor was unworthy and must be overthrown. Keep what you kill eh?" She spat at the floor. "Now look at your leader!" She gestured at the body lying prone in a growing pool of blood.

The court shifted at these words, glancing uneasily at themselves and at Dame Vaako's body.

"Indeed. I AM an outsider. But that does not make my words any less valid!" She looked earnestly at the crowed, but still managing to keep her intimidating glare. "The ideas that spawned your religion have been twisted! Yes! You can keep what you kill! But when the gods send you repetitive signs, you'd best take the warnings to heart! What signs do I speak of you might ask?" Her lips curled back into the animalistic grin. "Both your 'revolutionary' leaders were slain by furyions, the race that Lord Marshall sought to destroy."

Limping heavily she dragged herself to the throne, and laid the bloody daggers at Riddick's feet. "Milord." She bowed her head and turned. The crowed parted silently as she passed through them, Aereon gliding after her.

"Court adjourned." Riddick said softly.

* * *

"How is she?" Riddick asked the medical attendant.

The attendant glanced into the darkened room where Spyder lay. "Alright, she wouldn't let us administer any drugs to her though."

"Not surprised." He grinned. "She asleep?"

"I don't think so."

He brushed past the assistant into the dim room. The ghostly figure of Aereon was seated beside the other female. He touched Spyder's hand gently. "How 'ya doin?"

She pulled her hand away from his and draped her arm across her stomach. "Fine." She said impassively "They stitched me up nice and pretty."

His expression also went blank; one would be unsure if it was to hide hurt or anger. "Nice speech you tossed in; drove the point home."

"I did you guys your damn favor." Her face was turned away from him. "You'd better be planning on following through on your end."

"There's no reason I wouldn't." His voice echoing her hostility. "Its just taking a bit more time than I thought to arrange things."

"Whatever."

Aereon stood and touched the emperor's shoulder, motioning for him to follow her out.

"She's not well." The elemental said as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Obviously."

"That's the most she's said since they brought her in. Something that was said or done has caused this."

"Don't look at me." He shrugged. "It wasn't even my idea as I recall."

"I'm not saying it was you." The elemental sighed. "Though it very well may have been. She is not easy to read."

"No kidding." He sneered

"What was it she asked for in return?" Aereon ignored his sarcasm

"She said she wanted off this floating metal heap and onto an orbiting rock heap."

"Are you planning on following though?"

"Sure. I don't want to stick around either. I figure we could carpool."

* * *

Another week passed, and Spyder was as surly as ever. She skulked in her rooms most of the time though occasionally she could be seen in other parts of the ship, huddled at the feet of the giant statues or perched on a railing overlooking the quad. She never said a word, simply shrugging off anyone who tried to start a conversation and retreating back into her rooms if they didn't take the hint.

When the next public court rolled around Aereon somehow managed to drag her to the gathering, though Spyder refused to go anywhere near the front.

As the court began to finish up Riddick stood; a hush fell over the crowd. He just stood there for the longest moment, surveying everyone around him.

"When I took the place of Lord Marshall," He began "I never intended to keep the position. I didn't _want_ to be an emperor. Hell I didn't want to be a lot of things that I am. All I ever really wanted was to be left alone. When I was young, my dream was a simple life on an out-of-the-way planet in a not to populated city, get married, maybe start a family." He shrugged. "That obviously never happened, and with my luck wont. So here's the deal."

Right on queue Commander Vaako stepped up to the emperors side.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, and I don't intend on coming back. I'm leaving Commander Vaako here in charge. You are all to treat him with every ounce respect you would an emperor." He patted Vaako roughly on the shoulder. "Also! There isn't to be anymore of this 'conquering the universe' shit, got it?" He glared out at the crowd. "Under Commander Vaako's care ya'll gonna go home and start raising kids to take over your faith like every other damn religion out there. If someone is meant to be a Necromonger, _they_ will find _you_."

He began detaching the heavy gray cloak from his shoulders. "And if I _ever_ hear even a _whisper_ that you guys are even _thinking_ of starting this stupid little conquest up again I _will_ come back and I will kick _all_ yer little ass's into the underverse _myself_. Got it?"

The entire court rumbled back in unison "Aye."

"Good." He draped the cloak over Vaako's shoulders.

"Take care of 'em, k?" he said softly to the commander.

"With honor Milord." Vaako bowed.

* * *

"Will you be ready to leave by tomorrow?" Riddick leaned against the doorframe to Spyder's bedroom.

"Yes." She said, eyes still fixed on the laptop that was balanced over her crossed knees.

"You still not talking?" He sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's to say?"

"Well you could at least tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine." She continued staring at the screen of the laptop, her fingers skittering over the keys.

Suddenly he snapped the screen down, trapping her hands under it. "You're not fooling anyone Kitten." He said, his face breathlessly close to hers. "So just spill already."

"If I say I'm fine," A dangerous timbre in her voice "I'm fine. Now if you excuse me…" She jerked the laptop back open. "I am _trying_ to work. I _do_ have a job, _remember_?" She turned her attention back to the softly humming computer.

"Just be ready tomorrow." He snapped.

"Whatever."

* * *

The left early the next day; only a few people saw them off. Aereon embraced Spyder in a motherly way, pressing a sealed envelope into her hand. Riddick saw Spyder slip it into one of her many belt pouches without even looking at it.

A small guard of half a dozen fighter ships escorted them out of range then peeled off one by one. The last pilot saluted Riddick then veered sharply and followed her companions back to the armada.

"So where are we headed?" Spyder asked from the gunners seat

"Heilon Prime, if that's not a problem." He spun his chair around to face her.

"Not at all." She didn't bother looking up as she dug though her bag.

Spinning back he watched her in the reflection of the monitor as he entered the final coordinates. She pulled out the old cloth doll and hugged it to her with one arm while she snapped the other into the cryo-cuff.

"Seriously," He frowned slightly. "What's up? I'm not kidding, its out of character how distressed you've been recently."

For the first time in a week and a half she looked him in the eye. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"How bad can it be?" He spun to face her again as he snapped his arm into his own cryo-cuff.

She hugged the doll with her free arm. "If you really must know…" She leaned back and closed her eyes, the cryo-sleep already taking over. "Last week was the eight year anniversary of my daughters death."

"Your daughter?"

She was already asleep… or at least pretending to be. Riddick stared for a moment, then resigned into cryo-sleep himself.

He didn't say anything to her when they woke, the brilliant gold sphere of Helion Prime looming before them, framed by the darkness of space. The cloth doll still sat in her lap, its little painted eyes burning into the back of his head.

He landed them in New Mecca, even going as far as to rent a landing space for the ship.

"So where are you going now?" He leaned against the cool stone of the docking bay

"Public-Tran to Ciilis." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"That's just on the other side of the continent, I could have dropped you off."

"No, I'm fine." She started to walk off into the city.

"Hey!"

She glanced back and waited as he caught up to her.

"What?"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a sudden searing kiss. She gasped in shock when he released her. Before she could react he had vaulted over a near-by railing and disappeared into the crowd below.

She stared after him in a daze; then anger clouded her face.

"Riddick!" She dashed to the railing he'd vanished over. "RIDDICK!" She kicked it in frustration. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!" She shouted at the city at large.


	4. chapter 4

"RICHARDSON!" The boss bellowed at Riddick over the groaning of the machines. "TAKE YOUR BREAK! YOUS GOTS A VISITOR!"

Riddick muttered under his breath and handed the red-hot tongs to the next man in line. He made his way around the mammoth arms of the steel mill equipment. Once he was out of the 'danger zone' He peeled off his helmet and scorched work gloves.

The boss plopped himself back behind his desk which was piled high with paperwork. "Take your lunch, you'll be wanting it." He grinned, "She's in the waitingroom."

Riddick paused in the bathroom to wash himself free of soot before cautiously poking his head into the breakroom.

Only one person was there, sitting staring blankly at a magazine in her lap. She was doing better since the last time he saw her, her clothes looked much newer, her leather jacket had been cleaned and a sexy pair of mirrored sunglasses had joined her wardrobe.

Spyder noticed him and stood, haphazardly tossing the magazine onto the chair next to her.

""Ello again Kitten; couldn't stay away?" He grinned as he sauntered casually up to her.

She looked him over for a moment then slapped him as hard as she could.

The secretary gave them a frightened look and slipped into the backroom.

He touched his face where she had struck him, a welt already forming.

"Ok." He said matter-a-factly "I guess I deserved that."

"Damn right you do!" She snarled.

"Is that the only reason you're here?"

"No." She sniffed

"Interesting." He grinned at her again, prepared for another slap.

She just rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you. You're boss didn't have a bad idea, lets grab some lunch or something."

"As long as you're paying."

"Whatever."

"So what _really_ brings you into this neck of the woods?" He watched her over his sandwich.

They sat outside a local deli, carefully seated in the shade of one of the dozen or so table, chair, and umbrella sets placed outside for customer comfort.

"I mean, I'm flattered you dropped by, but I'm more curious as to what you're wanting from me. Surely you didn't track me down just to deliver a slap."

"I might have."

"But you wouldn't have towed me out to lunch afterwards."

"It's for work." She said sternly and poked at her salad.

"So get on with it."

"Alright. Can I safely assume that you've heard of Wayne Disheean?"

"That serial rapist?"

"And murder."

"You're looking for him?"

"Just like every other bondsmen and merc in the galaxy, his bounty is immense!"

"So what makes you think you'll be the one to luck out?"

"I got a lead."

"Is that so." He was beginning to see where this was leading.

"It's an especially luscious lead, but there's a problem."

"You can't do it yourself."

"Exactly."

"Why me?"

"Hmn?"

"Why me?" He crossed his arms defensively. "Of all the people you could have gone to, why me?"

"Because everyone else is useless." She snapped

"And I'm not?"

"No." She imitated him, crossing her arms imperiously. "You're not."

He braced his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Ok, let's just abandon reality for a moment and say I agreed to this; what the hell is going to stop me from bumping you off once we got this guy and turning him in myself?"

"Because that'd be turning yourself in too." She picked up her iced tea. "And I know you're not willing to take risks for something like money. You don't need money. And you don't take risks unless it's for something you need or want."

"What makes you think I don't need money?"

"You have a steady job, a half decent roof over your head and food on your table. And if any of that falls through you got a ship in your basement and the Necromonger's credit card in your pocket."

"Exactly! There's no reason for me to join you! Just us talking right now is a risk to my personal well-being! Now gimme a _good_ reason... why should I help you?"

She paused for a long moment, staring into her lunch. "Because I'm asking you to." She finally answered quietly.

"You think I'm just gonna agree to go along with whatever the hell you _ask_ me to do?" he snarled

"I'm hoping." She said, voice still soft.

"You're hoping for a lot."

"I know."

He stared at her though his dark goggles, a silent battle of logic and something else raging behind them.

He sighed deeply, putting his head down and rubbing his temples. "Come over to my place after I get off for the day." He looked up at her "I'm assuming you know where I live?"

She pretended to be offended "What kind of bondsmen would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

"Sneaky little bastard." Riddick shook his head in amazement as he stared down at Spyder's handheld. "Right under their big dumb noses."

"Exactly." Spyder flopped down on the well-worn couch that occupied one corner of Riddick's tiny apartment. "This very city too..."

"How the hell did you get a hold of this info anyway?" He glanced at her from his perch on the sofa back.

"Singles network."

"What?" Now he was just confused.

"Singles network." She said again, fussing with the zipper on her jacket sleeve. "You know…for like, dating and stuff."

He openly gaped at her. "Why are you part of a singles network?"

"To get in close with Disheean! Duh!" She rolled her eyes. "The police never told anyone that they thought that was how he found his victims! Turns out it is!"

He gave her a suspicious look anyway. "So you guys are like, dating online?"

"Well _he_ thinks so." She scoffed.

"Oy." He slid down onto the couch next to her. "You're gonna get yerself killed, you know that, don't you?"

"That's why I need your help." She took the handheld from him and clicked around so new info skittered into view. "When I meet him physically I can't go in armed. I need you to watch my back and burst in at the appropriate time. That and he's a good fighter."

"How good?"

"Martial arts obsessed trigger-happy psycho renegade commando good."

"That doesn't sound good at all." He shook his head; barely glancing at the new info she shoved under his nose. "And he's actually picking you out as a next victim? How are you so sure he zoned in on you?"

"Luckily for me he likes red-heads, and apparently I also play a very convincing bimbo." She batted her eyes and flipped her hair ridiculously.

He couldn't help but laugh; She just wrinkled her nose at him in, he thought, an extremely cute manner.

"So how soon are you going to meet up with him?"

"In four days, for dinner."

"Four days? That seems awful soon."

"I've been tracking him for several months now."

"What's his pattern? I mean, serial killers have patterns, right?"

"Three dates, last one he lures them into his apartment, or whatever, puts them off their guard with drugged wine, then attacks them while they're helpless. He hangs on to them for about a week then strangles them and dumps the corpse into a body of water."

"And you're perfectly alright just waltzing into this?"

"Well… you're gonna be around too." She pulled her knees to her chest hugging them. "At least that's the plan."

Some plan." He mumbled, returning his attention to the handheld.

* * *

Disheean was a large man, not in a gross obese way; infact he was rather handsome. He was large as in tall and muscular; he easily looked as strong if not more so than Riddick. His dark hair was kept short and his blue eyes looked her over as she smiled nervously at him.

"Stan?" She grinned, using the "real" name he'd given her online.

"Charlotte?" He asked back.

She nodded, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She had had to abandon her usual garb entirely. Now she was clad in a slinky red top, a short black skirt, torn fishnet tights and combat boots. A worn and patched looking leather messenger bag slung over her shoulder she tipped her sunglasses down to get a better look at him, peering at him through her colored black contacts.

After a moment she stuck out her hand. "Gosh, I'm just so psyched to, like, finally meet you!" She explained breathlessly.

_"Don't lay it on too thick_." Said Riddick's electronic voice deep inside her ear.

Though she was disarmed, Spyder was not completely defenseless. A tiny, undetectable radio/microphone had been implanted inside her ear canal. Riddick, who was halfway across the city, could both speak to her and hear everything she heard. To make things even more complicated, an even smaller camera had been installed in the dark contacts, letting him see what as going on too.

Disheean took her hand and kissed it. "Your profile didn't do you justice, you are much more gorgeous than it indicated."

She smiled, pretending to be embarrassed. "You're such a charmer!" She giggled.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

He took her a nice restaurant that sat beside the largest river that ran through the city, their table next to one of the many large windows that allowed the guest to view the large expanses of water. Spyder shivered inwardly.

"So do you live around here?" Disheean was asking.

"Oh, sort of I guess." She said wistfully.

"How's that?"

"Well, my life's kinda in one of those 'in-between' phases right now."

"Oh?" He seemed interested.

"Well I'm in-between jobs, in-between homes, in-between boyfriends…" She trailed off and shrugged.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm crashing with an old friend."

"Oh. I see. Does she live near here?"

"Yeah, he does."

"He?"

"A very old friend. Nothing more." She smiled and patted his hand reassuringly

_"Aww, now 'ya gone and hurt my feelings." _

"Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure. You planning on coming back?" He grinned offhandedly.

"Of course!" She stood, intentionally leaving her bag sitting on the ground beneath the table. "I just need to visit the ladies room really quick."

She disappeared into the restaurant. Once she was out of sight she slipped back and watched him from behind a large potted tree. He was rifling though her bag.

"Told you I couldn't have brought a weapon." She snapped.

_"Yeah yeah yeah."_ Riddick's annoying drawl responded.

The dinner went well, Spyder somewhat tense but still did excellently playing the role of Charlotte, the bubbly, homeless, ex-exotic dancer. Disheean took it hook, line, and sinker. They made arrangements for another date the day after the next. And went their separate ways.

"Holy crap!" Riddick thought he might have cracked a rib from trying not to laugh. "That was GREAT!" He was leaning back in his chair at a table full of equipment in his apartment when Spyder stormed in.

She helped him out by kicking the chair legs out from under him, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Hey! That was uncalled for." He crawled to his feet and set the chair back up.

"Was to." She snarled as she plopped down onto his couch. "_You_ weren't the one out there having to flirt with that _psycho_!" She spat.

"I'd be worried it I was." He dropped onto the couch next to her.

Immediately she stood up. "Whadd'ya got to eat?" She asked, meandering into his meager and disorganized kitchen.

"Not a lot." He propped his boots up on the scuffed and stained coffee table.

"Obviously." She gingerly closed the cupboard she'd opened, a sour look on her face. She stepped out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

"Where 'you going?" He called after her.

"To take a nap."

"In my bed?"

"Like I'm gonna haul my ass four blocks to my ship for a half-hour nap."

"Whatever." He shrugged and flipped on the TV.

Half an hour turned into a full hour, then two full hours, then three.

Around one in the morning he decided to retire himself.

She was still asleep, curled up barefoot on the far side of the old mattress he had on the floor. With a sigh he sat himself down beside her, watching her from the corner of his eye as he pulled off his boots.

She was curled in a fetal position, one arm tucked under her head as a pillow the other draped protectively over her breasts. With a soft groan he lay down and stared at the ceiling until he drifted off.

* * *

_"He better make his move on date three"_ Riddick grumbled into Spyder's ear as she sat across the small table from Disheean. _""Cause there's no way I'm gonna squat in an alley again, this is ridiculous."_

She ignored the other furyion, intent on keeping the pleasant, slightly flirtatious act up as the serial murder/rapist tried to play footise with her under the table.

Spyder kept smiling as the waiter whisked away the empty dishes.

"Shall we?" Disheean rose and offered her his arm as the waiter returned with his credit card.

"Why thank you." She took his arm, letting him escort her out of the restaurant

"I was thinking we could go back to my place for desert."

"Oh..um.. I dunno." Spyder cocked her head.

"Please, its an honor." He turned and kissed her hand. "I have a special desert just for you m'dear."

"Well…" She glanced shyly at the ground, pretending to blush. "I suppose… if it means that much to you."

Riddick followed them at a distance, oh so very careful to not get spotted by Disheean. Now that he was going to move in for the kill he was begin extra careful.

_"Spyder… don't go into his apartment. Just hit him with the needle on the steps."_

Disheean opened the door to his second floor apartment and with a flourishing bow, ushered her in.

_"SPYDER!"_

"Wow…" She gaped at the clean, organized apartment. "Just…wow.."

"Please," He led her to the couch. "Make yourself comfortable."

_"Spyder! Get out of there! This guy…!"_ Riddick spluttered.

"Wine?" Disheean reappeared with two full wineglasses.

_"Spyder! Get the hell out of there now!"_ His voice was urgent _"This isn't a risk worth taking!"_

"Thank you." She accepted the wine, still smiling shyly at him.

_"SPYDER! DON'T YOU DARE DRINK THAT!"_ Riddick bellowed in her ear_. "YOU KNOW ITS DRUGGED AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WITH!"_

She touched the glass to her lips.

_"Fuck that! Don't move! I'm coming up now!"_

"No!" Spyder said sharply

"What?" Disheean looked up as he was lighting a candle.

"Um… Please don't.. I'm scared of fire." She lied quickly

"Really?" He gave her and odd look.

"Yes... Um… Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure." He pointed to where it was.

"Thanks." Spyder shut the door behind her and turned on the sink faucet. She glared into the mirror, the tiny camera in her black contact showing Riddick her reflection.

"Riddick!" She hissed, griping the edges sink "Don't come up here yet!"

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!"_ Riddicks electronic voice snarled back at her. _"I'm right outside I'm coming up! You're being stupid!"_

"No!" She seemed desperate "I think he's suspicious, I need just a little longer!"

The door burst open. "Well I wasn't before." Disheean snarled, pointing the gun at her head.

She froze, staring at him like a deer in the headlights. It seemed like slow motion as he squeezed the trigger. She almost reacted to late. Throwing herself to the side she still felt the searing pain as the bullet ripped into her shoulder.

She hit the wall and slid to the floor, lying completely still. Riddick cussed loudly in her ear, she could hear the sounds of him running up a flight of stairs.

Disheean stepped into the bathroom, pointing the gun down at her, a psychotic grin twisting his lips. Spyder's leg whipped out; catching the back of Disheean's knee she sent him tumbling backwards out of the bathroom.

His head stuck the carpet of the hall, with a yell he started to get up, but Riddick appeared out of nowhere. The furyion kicked the gun from the murder's hand; A second blow rendering the man unconscious.

"Spyder!" He stepped over Disheean into the bathroom. "Holy shit! He got you!" he grabbed her good arm, towing her to her feet.

"I'm fine!" She shoved him off. "Its not bad."

He snatched a hand towel from next to the sink and tied it tightly around the wound, stifling the blood-flow.

"Get out of here." She gasped, "The neighbors probably called the cops."

"You're wounded! I'm not going anywhere!"

A distant siren fired up.

"You can't be here when the cops show!" She snarled, pushing him towards the bedroom. "There's a window in the back! GO!"  
He gave a dirty look and stepped onto Disheean, careful to place his foot and full weight onto the man's groin, and reluctantly disappeared out the bedroom window.

Mere minutes later the police arrived, directed upstairs by a frantic neighbor, they burst through the already kicked-open door to find…. Spyder; causally sitting in the living room, the still unconscious Disheean hogtied next to the coffee table. She was snarling into her cell phone.

"Yes that's the address, I'm staring at his ass right now! Get yours down here and collect him!"

"Miss, what's going on here?" The officer scratched his head, bemused at the sight.

"Nothing _you_ can help with." She snarled.

"Miss! You're wounded!" He gaped, suddenly noticing the blood-soaked towel cinched around her shoulder.

"No shit!" She snapped. "Call a god-damned paramedic!"

The officer gestured to his partner who hurried downstairs to call for an ambulance.

"Who are you?" The officer stared at Disheean. "Who's he?"

"_HE_," Spyder growled "Is Wayne Disheean, the serial murder/rapist. _I_ am a licensed hunter and bondsmen waiting for someone to show up so I can collect."

"Quite a catch." Said first officer, staring at Spyder, taking in her feminine appearance. He was obviously impressed.

* * *

"Riddick?" Spyder said softly. She stepped into the dark apartment, quietly closing the door behind her. "Riddick?" She called again. By now she was back to her normal clothes, ear radio and camera contacts removed.

He still didn't answer her. She moved slowly into the living area and spotted him. He was sitting on the couch arms folded around himself staring at the blank TV screen.

"Riddick?" She stopped beside the couch, lightly touching his shoulder.

He shrugged off her hand.

"Oh come on…" She sighed, "What's wrong?"

He stood suddenly, glaring at her. "What's wrong?" He said, his voice soft and angry. "I'll tell you what the fuck's wrong."

She took a step back, startled at his hostile tone.

"You risking your life for a stupid bounty, that's what's wrong."

"But Rid.."

"Don't give me any 'but's'." He snapped. "I just can't believe how stupid you were!"

"Hey!" She glared back. "Don't you dare call me stupid!"

"Then don't BE stupid!"

"So I took a risk! Big freaking deal!"

"Incase you didn't notice, " He jabbed a finger at the bandage on her shoulder. "That risk almost got you killed!"

"I don't see what business it is of yours!" She snarled, "You don't own me you know!"

In anger he kicked the couch. She jumped as it skidded a few inches. He glowered at her, storming past her into the bedroom.

She stomped after him. "What the hell makes you think that you can tell me what to do anyway!"

"You don't seem to care if you're dead or alive so what does my opinion matter anyway!" He shouted back at her. "You don't seem to give a fuck about anyone else!"

"Anyone else? Holey Shit! What the hell are you talking about! It was _my_ bounty! _My_ risk! It worked and now I don't have any debt! If it hadn't worked I'd be no worse off or dead! Which means you'd get the whole paycheck! What do you care!"

"So raped or dead is better off!"

"It's better than living meek and not getting anywhere!"

"You just don't get it, do you!"

"Get what!"

"DAMN IT SPYDER!"

She jumped again

"You scared the living shit out of me doing that! I seriously thought he was gonna to kill you!"

"You know I can handle myself!"

"That doesn't stop me from caring damn it!"

"….What?…what did you say?" She gasped softly

He turned his back on her, staring out the window into the night-covered city. "I said I cared. Is that so hard to believe?"

She shook her head. "I.. I don't understand.."

"What's so hard to understand!" He slammed the shades shut, spinning to glare at her again. "I care about you! And I'm scared to death I'm gonna loose you too…"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I'm not going anywhere…" She said faintly.

"That's what I thought about everyone else I loved and trusted." He snarled. "My first friend ever was killed in his bed because of a fight _I_ started! My adoptive mother was murdered, for what reason I never found out! Years later I ran into Carolyn… and she died too! I trusted Imam… and he went got himself killed. And Kyra…" He faltered, a deep look of pain overcoming his face.

"Aeron told me about Kyra..." Spyder said softly with a small expression of realization.

"She…she was like my little sister… and… she died too…" He shook his head mournfully. "I don't know why I let myself go for you…"

"So now you're saying I'm not worth it?"

In another burst of anger he slammed his fist into the wall next to her head. She gritted her teeth this time and refused to move.

His iridescent eyes were inches from hers. "Damn you Spyder.. Can't you understand I'm falling for you?" He growled under his breath. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you now…" He whispered, closing his eyes "Not after I've already lost so much…"

His sorrow reflected in her eyes; oh so gently she ran her fingers along his face, pressing her palm against his flushed skin.

"I understand what it's like to loose someone precious." She whispered, her voice quavering slightly

His eyes met hers again, drawing him closer. She tipped her face up and to the side, inviting a kiss. He took the invitation, sweetly pressing their lips together.

The situation quickly lost its innocence; the kiss became heated as mouths opened, tongues met and pressed eagerly against each other. He entwined his arms around her, pulling her close; her hands found their way up under his shirt running over his heavily muscled chest.

He pulled her backwards and down onto the mattress; she willingly crawled atop him, straddling his hips.

He broke the kiss, looking into her face, inhaling her scent… then lost himself into the passion of the moment.


	5. chapter 5

Thin fingers of sunlight pried their way past the cracks in the window shade gazing innocently onto the battered floor, dust specks drifting lazily in and out of the beams.

Riddick watched them sleepily over Spyder's head. She still slept, her naked body tucked neatly into his arms. The minutes slipped by as he dozed, a sort of fuzzy contentment blanketing him.

Eventually she stirred. Pulling away from him slightly she yawned and blinked dazedly up at him.

"Mornin' Kitten." He smiled.

"Mmm…" She snuggled closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a rock."

He glanced at the clock "I gotta work today."

"Neehh…" She grumbled and reluctantly pulled away. She sat up and began to gather her scattered clothes.

He leaned back to watch her dress. Rumpled and barefoot she wandered out of the bedroom.

"You making coffee Kitten?" He called after her as he was untangling the legs of his pants. He was answered by silence.

"Kitten?" He called again. Wondering why she didn't hear or answer he followed her, shirtless and also barefoot.

She was standing halfway between the door and the kitchen, just staring at the couch.

"Kitten?" He glanced at the couch, and felt himself freeze too. "…Hello Toombs." He said after a moment.

The merc was perched on the arm of the old sofa, gun pointed lazily at Spyder. A fresh set of scars decorated his grinning face. "'Ello Riddick, glad to see you remembered me."

"_I'm_ not." Riddick growled and took a step towards his annoying nemesis.

"Nuh uh..." Tombs tightened his wrist. "If you want her intact I wouldn't come any closer."

Riddicks expression darkened "How'd you get off Crematoria?"

"_My_ little secret." He chuckled. "What really matters is for the second time you should have wasted me when you got the chance."

Riddick shook his head slightly "You're a determined bastard, I'll give you that."

"You sure it's not just stupidity?" Spyder snarled as she stepped back slightly, hugging herself protectively.

The merc laughed heartily and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "She's cute." He nodded his head at Spyder.

"Touch her and you'll _really_ be dead." Riddick snarled, his whole body tensing.

"I wouldn't doubt you'd try." Toombs chuckled. "You two look like you had fun last night." He raised his eyebrow, looking over the bruised bite-marks scattered over Spyder's neck and the long pink scratches trailing down Riddick's back and shoulders.

"You got a light sweetie?" He smirked at Spyder, still keeping an eye on Riddick. "I can't seem to find mine."

She dug into her pocket, pulling out an old-style zippo and held it out.

He motioned with the gun for her to come closer. After shooting a worried look at Riddick she came towards the merc, looking at the gun that was still pointed at her with nervous fear she held the lighter out and flicked it open.

The merc slid off the sofa arm and leaned forward and lit his cigarette.

She flicked it shut and started to step back.

The muzzle of the gun brushed her stomach. "Where you going sweet stuff?" He smiled.

Riddick made a growling sound deep in his throat and cracked his knuckles threateninglySpyder licked her lips nervously, eyes fixed on the gun.

"You scared?" He said softly, his eyes following the curve of her neck, though still watching Riddick closely.

"Is that turn-on for you?" She scowled

He just grinned and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Fuck this." She sighed angrily. With one swift movement she kneed Toombs hard in the groin and twisted the gun out of his hands. She took a quick step back and pointed the gun at the merc's head.

"Uhhhhaaagggg…" Toombs groaned painfully from the ground. Riddick pulled him by the scruff of his neck.

"When I said you'd _really_ be dead," The furion grinned maliciously. "I didn't mean by _my_ hands."

"Should we just blast him now?" Spyder said, almost eagerly.

"Naw." Riddick yanked the man's hands back and binding them firmly with a roll of duct-tape that had been sitting under the coffee table. "He's to amusing to kill."

"You'll regret it." Toombs groaned in a half-hearted threat.

"Probably." Riddick agreed and ripped off a piece of tape, slapping it over the merc's mouth.

"Well we can't hang around here," Spyder called from the bedroom where she was quickly lacing up her boots. "If that moron found you then others will be hot on his trail."

"I know." He rolled his eyes. "I DO know how to handle merc's."

She stepped in his way as he started though the door into the bedroom. "Is that so…" She said, an odd tone in her voice. "You _are_ aware that since I'm no longer in debt… I'm a licensed free-lance hunter…"

"So?" He shrugged.

"So…" She stepped forward, twining her arms around his still bare shoulders. "Doesn't that make me like a 'merc'?"

"Never." He said softly.

"What makes you so sure?" She sighed, her body pressing closer to his.

"I have a nose for merc's." He gently ran his fingers along her cheek, the other hand tracing the curve of her back. "And you ain't merc material."

There was a soft thump behind them, a failed attempt of Toombs's to sit up. Spyder slipped out of Riddick's arms and went around him. He stood in the doorway for a moment then put himself back on track.

Ten minutes later they had deposited Toombs in the communal dumpster outside Riddick's apartment complex and were blasting out of the city in Spyder's ship.

Riddick switched the radio into telephone-mimic mode and carefully dialed the number to the steel mill.

"Svenson's Steel, how may I help you?" The secretary answered.

"Debbie? It's Richardson." Riddick spoke into the microphone.

"Mr. Richardson, how may help you?"

"Well Deb, something's come up I gotta quit."

"Yes Mr. Richardson, shall I send you your last paycheck?"

"No, send the whole thing to my sister."

"Yes Mr. Richardson. I'm sorry you have to leave, we'll miss you around the mill."

"I'm sure you will Deb. Bye."

"Goodbye Mr. Richardson."

"_Your sister_?" Spyder raised an eyebrow at him. "You ain't got no sister."

"Heh… It's an interesting story." He grinned, slightly sheepishly.

"Do tell." She leaned back, crossing her arms.

"You're right, I don't have a sister. That's just the story I told the mill so they'd send half my pay to the people I wanted it to go to."

"And they are…?"

He leaned back and sighed. "Did Aeron tell you about Imam?"

"Yes... I think so."

"I've been sending money to his widow

"That's sweet."

"Glad you approve." He said sourly.

* * *

They bounced from city to city, hotel to hotel. Not even two weeks after Toombs showed up on Riddick's couch merc's were swarming all over Cylian.

"I found a way to get out of the system." Spyder announced.

Riddick glanced up; he had been watching the news on the hotel TV. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She tossed him her palm pilot. "Tomorrow a carrier is departing for the Helion System."

"Perfect." He grinned, scanning the small scratched screen. "How the hell are you so good at this?"

"Got a nose for it I guess." She shrugged, sitting down beside him she began to unlace her boots.

"I like your nose."

"I do too, it keeps my ass out of trouble."

"I think it's cute."

She raised an eyebrow at him "My nose or my ass?"

He laughed heartily; grabbing her around the waist he towed her onto his lap. "Both."

"Easy as pie." Spyder smirked as her small skiff detached itself from the bottom of the gargantuan carrier.

"We made it?" Riddick was pulling his arm out of the cryo-cuff. "No one's seen us?"

"Not yet." She shook her head, still concentrating on her controls. "Hang on…"

The small ship, miniscule in comparison to the behemoth it had leeched the trip off of, slowly began drifting backwards thus letting the carrier move away from them.

The engines fired to life and turned the skiff towards Helion Prime. "I don't think they saw us." She grinned as they ducked behind an asteroid. "We're clear!"

"Wonderful!" Riddick strapped himself into the co-pilot's chair.

"Where to now?" She glanced over as he studied the blinking navigation map before him.

"Head for New Mecca."


	6. chapter 6

Clad in brown robes they moved into the city, which was already bustling despite that the sun had only risen a few hours ago. He held her hand firmly as they navigated the crowded streets, keeping their heads down they tried to be as unnoticeable as possible.

Finally the twisting route deposited them on the doorstep of a small but nice house overlooking a small but nice square. Riddick knocked firmly on the door.

After a long moment the door cracked and a thin dark-skinned woman peered out at him. "What do you want?" She said shakily.

Riddick simply pushed the door open and walked inside, towing Spyder with him.

"You! You cannot do this!" The woman gasped, clutching at the door. "This is breaking and entering! You have no right to…!" She trailed off as he turned towards her. Fear danced in her eyes, her whole body was quivering as he pulled up his goggles to stare at her with his shimmering eyes.

"Don't worry Mas'ouda, we won't be staying long."

"Mr…Riddick?" Mas'ouda gasped, slowly shutting the door behind them. "Why…but…how…"

"We need to crash here for a bit." He pulled his hood down. Spyder was quietly taking in her new surroundings.

"Riddick!" Came a sudden cry. All three adults glanced up to where the voice had come from. Imam's small daughter, Zse-zsa peered eagerly down at them. "You came back!" She cried and tumbled down the stairs. Hitting the ground she threw herself at Riddick, catching him in a small but firm hug. "I knew you'd come back!"

"Hey…" He leaned down and picked her up. Holding her on his hip he grinned at her. "Wow you're growing up fast! How you doin?"

"I'm great!" She grinned widely, showing off a few gaps where her baby teeth had fallen out. Her expression suddenly fell. "I miss my Daddy though."

"We all do." Mas'ouda said calmly and plucked her daughter from Riddick's arms and held the child to herself.

"Are you the one who's been sending us money?" Zse-zsa says shyly, hiding half her face in her mothers shoulder.

"Perhaps." He just grinned.

"We only have one extra bed, will that be a problem for you and your Lady?" Mas'ouda said. Riddick could tell she was dancing around something.

"One bed is more than sufficient." He nodded to her, carefully observing and gauging her reactions.

The woman's shoulders stiffened slightly and set her daughter down. "Go finish getting ready for school Zse-zsa." She turned back to her guests. "So you're married then?" She said demurely. "Sharing a bed and all…. You… wouldn't want to set a bad example for the child…would you?"

"Of course not!" Riddick nodded, suddenly understanding. This culture was one where if you weren't married you didn't even sleep in the same room. He tightened his grip on Spyder's hand. "Yes... Yes we're married."

"Good!" She beamed at them. "Very good! Please, follow me!" Mas'ouda led them upstairs to a meager but comfortable guestroom.

A cozy looking bed stood in one corner facing a line of bookshelves speckled with tomes and knick-knacks. A matching nightstand and two person table stood next to the bed, opposite side the pair of double doors led out to the small balcony. Riddick sighed as he looked around Imam's old study.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to your left," Mas'ouda was saying. "Dinner is usually around seven-thirty. I am leaving for my job shortly, and Zse-zsa has school so you will have the house to yourself most of the day…perhaps….perhaps it is best that you both remain in a low profile." She said watching them anxiously.

"I was planning to." Riddick nodded, still looking out the window.

"I am going to tell any neighbors who ask that you are old friends of my husband who are staying with us."

He nodded again.

She shot a nervous glance at the solemn Spyder. "I must go now." With a soft swish of her skirts she left, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Well," He closed the curtains and turned to grin at her. "Home sweet home?"

She was standing beside the bed, the strangest look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He came around the edge of the bed to touch her shoulder.

She had been staring down at the soft red and brown pattern of the bedspread but as he touched her she turned her face towards him. He reached up and slowly pulled off the darkened sunglasses hiding her eyes; he was completely taken aback by the hollow look in them

"What's wrong?" He repeated, gently running his fingers along her cheekbone.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a child…?" She whispered, her voice quavering painfully.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yeah they, she, has a kid. So?"

"She's the same age…that my Azraa would have been." Spyder shook her head, eyes brimming with tears she turned away from him, folding her arms protectively over herself.

"Shit…" He whispered to himself. "God, Spyder, I… I'm sorry. I forgot."

She just shook her head. "I …it's fine…. You… didn't know. Besides…. I'm… I'm always over sensitive about it…"

He embraced her from behind, twisting his arms around her body, pulling her backwards into him. Gently he kissed the silver web tattoo behind her ear. "Tell me about Azraa…" He said softly.

"She…was beautiful." Spdyer sighed shakily, leaning back into his arms. "Perfect. I loved her… so much… She was my light. My life."

He just held her silently as she rambled.

"But…" She choked back a sob "N not everyone w wanted her…He killed her… My Gods Riddick…." She suddenly twisted around to face him, tears streaming down her face. "He killed her… he killed my little girl!"

With a strangled cry she buried her face into his shoulder, her body shaking in his arms. He held her tight against him, stroking her hair and rocking her gently back and forth; he waited until she could speak again.

"My boyfriend… her father… he didn't want to pay…. He didn't want to pay for a child he didn't want. So…he… he killed her. He smothered her… his own daughter…" She gazed up at him though watery eyes. "What kind of sick bastard kills a child?" She whispered.

He was still stroking her hair, watching her with both concern and curiosity.

"Of course I knew it was him…" She murmured, laying her head back into the crook of his neck "I knew it the second I…I found her cold little body…I couldn't let him get away with it… But the police refused to help. 'Insubstantial Evidence' " She spat. "Fucking cowards didn't want to stir up any problems with his stupid little gang. So I went to find him myself."

He listened quietly. The tears had gone from her voice replaced by a strange sort of dead malice.

"I found him and his buddy's hanging out in a warehouse. They were getting drunk and high. I heard him…. brag. He…was bragging about how… he'd have extra money now that he didn't have to pay child support… now that 'the stupid kid was out of the way'."

Her head lolled against him, her shoulders slumped in projected exhaustion. "So I killed them all. It was easy; they were so intoxicated they couldn't even _begin_ to defend themselves. I guess someone got away, because the cops found them the next morning; I was brought in for questioning and… well… I confessed. I had killed them…all of them. They must have decided to tie everything up nice and neat because…. They decided to pin Azraa's murder on me. Of course I didn't find that out until later"

He tightened his grip around her. "And that's why they sent you to The Bay?" He whispered.

"Yes, complete with the media-dubbed title "The Black Widow Butcher". Actually though they sent me to Ursa Luna, then after about 6 months I was transferred to Bay. Dunno why."

"I remember you…"

"How?"

"More specifically… I remember hearing about you. Though I think I saw you once."

"Once?" She seemed to be half asleep

"Yes... I remember, I remember seeing two guards go by with a girl… young… couldn't have been older than 19. She was… emaciated… and delirious… her arms were bandaged and bloody." His thumbs traced the suicide scars etched down the middle of her forearms. "I remember." He whispered.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Riddick was woken by a soft knocking on the bedroom door. He just laid there for a moment on top the red and brown blanket, curled around Spyder's sleeping form. He carefully disentangled himself from her and slid off the bed. He made his way quietly across the cool stone floor and cracked the door.

Mas'ouda looked in at him with her wide brown eyes. "I'm sorry," She said, noticing the darkened room behind him. "Did I wake you?"

"No," He shrugged. "I was just dozing."

"Well, if you and your lady are hungry dinner is ready."

"Hmn.." He glanced back into the room "She's…. pretty tired. Things haven't been easy for her lately."

"I'll have Zse-zsa bring her up something."

Spyder was jerked out of a sound sleep; It took her a long moment to comprehend what had woken her. Noting Riddick's absence she dragged herself out of bed and to the door.

Zse-zsa peered shyly up at the woman, a tray of food clutched in her hands. Spyder stared at her for a long moment then slowly stepped back and opened the door. As the girl entered Spyder turned on the lights, wincing slightly.

"Momma told me to bring you your dinner." The child said setting the tray awkwardly on the table.

"Um... thanks." Spyder ran her hands though her hair, watching the girl. "What's your name dear?"

"Zse-zsa."

"Well thanks for the food Zse-zsa." Spyder slumped into the chair beside the tray.

"Have you been crying?" The girl asked suddenly.

"What?" Spyder instinctively touched her tearstained face. "Well…um…" She averted her eyes.

"Why are you sad?" Zse-zsa touched the woman's arm in concern.

Spyder put her hand over her face. "I would have had a daughter your age…"

"Would have?" The girl cocked her head curiously.

"She died when she was just a baby."

"Oh." Zse-zsa stared at the floor. "Was she Riddick's daughter?"

Spyder laughed slightly. "No…no. I hadn't even met Riddick yet."

Zse-zsa frowned, confused. "So you were married before?"

"Um…sure." Spyder said, remembering Riddick's lie.

"What happened?"

"Well… He's dead too."

"Oh." The girl shifted from foot to foot nervously. "My daddy died when the people in black came."

"The Necromongers?"

"I guess."

"Riddick said he died to keep me and my momma alive."

"Riddick has told me about your father." Spyder picked at the food on her tray. "He was a good man."

The girl nodded, a strained silence followed. "Are you and Riddick going to have a baby?" She asked suddenly

Spyder looked at the girl sharply. "Heh." She laughed slightly. "That's not exactly on the agenda, no."

"Oh…" Zse-zsa stared at the floor again. "I…I should go back to the kitchen. Momma told me not to doddle."

Spyder just nodded, turning back to her dinner.

When Riddick came back up to the room Spyder was leaning against one of the cool white stone pillars staring through the gauzy curtains out at the glimmering city.

He came up behind her, his arms slipping around her waist he nuzzled her tattoo. "How you doing?" He murmured.

"Better." She sighed. "Thanks for sending the girl up."

"I didn't…"

She turned in his arms and kissed him, cutting him off.

"I know you would have stopped her…" She smiled. "But you didn't… thank you."

* * *

"No no, Mas'ouda asked me to pick up some fresh fish for dinner." Spyder leaned against the shaded wall. "Yeah, I'm sure. You want something? You sure? Mmkay. Bye…" She snapped shut her communicator and tucked it away in a pocket.

Adjusting her hood and darkened glasses she stepped out into sunlight and proceeded down the street. Merchants packed on all sides calling out deals and delights. She soon made her way down to the docks where fish and various eatable sea creatures were being sold.

Eventually she selected a large and obviously fresh snapper. Tucking the wax-paper wrapped purchase into her bag she exited the docks. Glancing at her watch she hurried around a corner and ran smack-dab into someone.

The other person had been moving at a hurried pace too, the collation knocking them both off track. Spyder felt her sunglasses skitter off of her face. Immediately she clamped her eyes shut.

"God!" A rough male voice snarled, "Watch where the hell you're…" The voice trailed off.

Shielding her eyes with her arm she squinted painfully at the other person.

"Goodness, how rude of me. Please, forgive me Miss!" The vague figure stooped and pressed her glasses into her hand.

"Uh…Th…thank you!" She stammered and hastily replaced her glasses.

"No, really, it was my fault." The man persisted, taking her arm. "I really aught to make it up to you."

Spyder paused for a second, taking in Toombs's face before her. He grinned, as charmingly as one of his looks could. "Perhaps I could buy you a drink?" He offered slyly

"No…no no.. Thank you." She said breathlessly, moving her arm out from under his hands. "I I must be getting home, my husband…" She trailed off.

"Ah…" He looked at her closer. "Do I know you?"

"No." She said quickly. "Thank you, Goodbye." She whipped around and disappeared into the crowd.

Toombs stared after her, a puzzled look on his face. "Wait a god-damned minute." He glared, brow furrowed in concentration. "Holy Crap!" His eyes widened in shock as he realized who she was.

Riddick glanced up. "What's wrong Kitten?" He set aside his book.

The out-of-breath Spyder collapsed into the chair next to him. He handed her the glass of wine he'd been sipping. She took a quick mouthful to lubricate her dry mouth.

"I…saw…" She panted. "Toombs."

"What!" He sat up sharply. "Where!"

"Down by the dockside. I don't…. know if he recognized me. I don't think he did... at first anyway."

"Shit." He slumped back down in his chair, massaging his head with one hand. "We have to leave. Right now."

She nodded, took another swig of the wine and stood. "I'll go pack."

"You're leaving?"

Spyder glanced up from the duffle she was packing. Zse-zsa stood in the doorway, school bag still hung over her shoulder.

"Yes." She nodded and finished folding a shirt.

"Why?" The girl abandoned her bag at the threshold, coming up beside Spyder. "Was it something I did?"

"Oh! No!" Spyder turned to the child, a slightly horrified look on her face. "No, dear…" She hugged Zse-zsa. "It's not because of you! Don't you think that!"

"Then why?" Zse-zsa pulled away, her brown eyes filling with tears, yet she automatically began to help the woman fold clothes.

"Well…." Spyder thought for a moment, absently tucking the folded shirt into the duffel. "As you might know… a lot of people don't like Riddick very much. And…I ran into one of those people today in the market place."

Zse-zsa gasped. "Did they hurt Riddick!"

"No." Spyder shook her head, beginning to fold another shirt. "But they want to. And to hurt him, they'd hurt you and your mom."

The child's eyes widened.

"But we're not going to let that happen." Spyder said assuredly. "But that means we have to leave."

The girl nodded sadly, a few tears escaping and running down her cheeks.

"Oh, darling.." Spyder sat on the bed and pulled Zse-zsa into her lap. "Don't cry."

"But.." Zse-zsa sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you and Riddick!"

"And we'll miss you too. But this is how things have to be." She hugged the child for a long moment.

"Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know." Spyder said honestly.

"Please come back."

They sat in a long silence. "Alright." Spyder said softly. "But you have to do me a favor."

"Anything!" Zse-zsa rubbed the tears from her eyes. Spyder reached over and pulled the old cloth doll out of her bag.

"This is Lilly. She's _very_ precious to me. I got her from my mother, she was supposed to go to _my_ daughter… but…"

Zse-zsa stared at the doll with wide eyes. "She's beautiful."

"I need you to take care of her for me while I'm gone…ok?" She handed the doll to the girl. "Can you promise me that?"

Zse-zsa nodded vigorously, clutching the doll to her chest. "I swear on everything holy." She whispered. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Hey," Riddick said from the door. "What's going on?"

Zse-zsa sprang from Spyder's lap and dashed over to Riddick, hugging him hard around the middle.

"Whoa!" He grinned and hugged her back.

"Bye." She snuffled and, snatching up her schoolbag, hurried away.

"You ready to go?" He asked Spyder.

"Almost." She said, retuning to her work. "What did you find out?"

"Yeah, he and a posse of about seven others landed a day or so ago."

"So we got no time to spare?"

He shook his head solemnly.

"Good, 'cause that's everything." She zipped the duffle shut.

"Excellent." He grabbed her as she passed, pulling her into his arms.

"What?" She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering gently in the dim light.

With one hand he reached up and pulled his goggles off; he looked down at her with a soft expression. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, his shined eyes gazing deeply into hers.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"Just…thinking." He cocked his head slightly.

"What about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward and caught her mouth in a loving kiss.

"Mmm." When their lips parted she laid her head on his shoulder.

He buried his nose in her hair, absorbing her scent. "Let's blow this joint." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

They were simply shadows in the alley ways; two faint figures passing quickly through the streets, avoiding the light cast by the street lamps and dodging the groups of lingering people.

A familiar voice caused them to slip into a darkened stoop.

"What makes you so sure we're goin' the right way?"

"I'm pretty sure they're staying in a residential area… like actual homes and shit, not the rented places."

"Only pretty sure?" Toombs scoffed. "I don't think you realize who you're hunting here ma'boy. This is _Riddick_… not some school-yard bully. He'll ghost you in a second and none 'ell be the wiser. So you better be _damn-sure_, not just 'pretty-sure'."

The younger man gulped, clutching his palm pilot. "I'm damn sure they're in this neighborhood Sir."

Spyder touched Riddick's hand. He nodded and squeezed her hand once, twice... on the third squeeze they both burst out of the stoop, charging the group of eight people.

"Holy Sh..!" The young man with the palm pilot dropped to the ground, throwing his hands over his head.

Spyder leapt over the cowering man; bowling over another member of the group, a hulking man with a large assault rifle that he was just starting to raise. She twisted his hand and snatched the weapon from him. Going into a tumble she slipped between Toombs and the one female of the group and ran, headed in a seemingly random direction. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Riddick tossing aside a dead merc and sprinting down a different street.

"Get them! Split up!" Toombs shouted, kicking the man with the palm pilot. He himself drew his weapon and charged after Riddick. The female and two others followed him, leaving the rest to go after Spyder.

Riddick led Toombs and his three companions on a merry chase though the city streets, strategically circling around to an area near where the skiff was docked. One by one he picked off the others. He then led the solitary Toombs into a dead-end side street.

"Come out come out wherever you are…" The merc called, slowly making his way into the dark, weapon drawn and ready.

"You just won't give up…will you Toombs?" Riddick's voice called from nowhere.

Toombs spun around, unable to determine where the voice was coming from he continued moving further into the alley. "You haven't exactly given me reason enough to do so." He called back, hoping to get Riddick to keep talking.

An echoing laugh met his ears. The sound bounced in from all directions. "I'm dead to the rest of the galaxy… why can't _you_ leave me alone?"

"Not everyone is pretending you're dead." Toombs chuckled. "Like that pretty little thing you've been hanging on to."

Riddick appeared out of nowhere, knocking the merc's gun away he pinned him to the wall, blade pressed against this throat.

"Shut up." He snarled.

"What? You afraid you've trusted the wrong person...again?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" He roared at the mercenary.

"So then you _don't_ know…" Toombs said quietly.

"Don't know what?" Riddick ground out between clenched teeth.

"That she's gonna drop your sorry ass into a slam the second she gets up the balls to snap a collar on ya." Toombs laughed at Riddick's infuriated expression. "What? Don't like the idea yer girlfriend's been scheming against ya? Well it's true. I did a little research on her, and she's been planning it since day one."

"I don't believe you." He growled.

"And why's that?" Toombs grinned.

""Cause there's no reason you'd be tellin' me this shit."

"Of course there is!" Toombs laughed. "If anyone's gonna dump yer ass in a slam it's gonna be me damn it!"


	7. chapter 7

"You're in one piece right?" Spyder glanced up from the flickering screens.

"Yeah." Riddick said stonily.

She frowned slightly. "What's up?" Her fingers danced over the controls, the hatched hissed shut as the engines began to purr.

"Nuthin." He muttered, belting himself into the co-pilot's seat.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before turning back to the controls.

He was unusually quiet as they exited the atmosphere.

"I'm just gonna head for the Stratet System…ok?" She said carefully, slightly unnerved at his odd behavior.

He just nodded silently.

He watched her sleeping form. Highlighted violet in the dark, she shifted in her slumber. Anchored to her chair by the cryo-cuff she gave a little sigh and returned to her prone position.

Thoughts ran sluggishly though his head. Was Toomb's just messing with him? Or was she really planning on turning him in? If she was… then she was a very good actor. And… it did kind of make sense. Why else would she hunt him down again after four months? And just to capture Disheean? She could have done that herself! Or simply enlisted someone else, cheaper, easier to deal with…. and disposable.

It made perfect sense… But still… why would Toombs tell him so bluntly? So he'd get rid of Spyder thus clearing Toomb's competition? Or…perhaps they were working together and Toomb's was planning on screwing Spyder over.

His thoughts were shattered as something massive slammed into the tiny ship. The counsel lit up as the alarms blared to life.

Spyder jerked out of cyro-sleep, snapping to action she jerked her arm out of the cuff, a small trail of blood where the needled had been.

"What the fuck!"

The ship shuddered again as something began to drag them off course. He removed his own cuff, watching her work. As the metal window reinforcements lifted the sight of a massive Merc ship entered their view.

A sinking feeling of Deja'vu settled in Riddick's gut as the radio crackled to life. A high-pitched squealing sound filled the cabin. Spyder quickly snapped her headset in, cutting off the sound.

"What do you want!" She yelled into her microphone.

_"Serenity T. Willams?"_ The female voice crackled into her ear.

"Yeah?"

_"Your ID and Hunter License have been confirmed; please accept our apologizes for disrupting your course_."

"You'd better be! Look what you did to my ship!"

_"Please surrender control so your ship can be drawn into for repairs_."

"How much?"

_"No charge, all damages were our mistake_."

"Good."

_"Please cooperate and this encounter will remain peaceful."_

"I was planning on it!"

_"Very good."_

"Yeah." She disconnected the larger ship.

Spyder spun her chair around to Riddick. "I don't know what the fuck they were thinking but they said they're gonna draw us in for free repairs."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He cocked his head, suspicious at the convenience of the situation.

"Well what else am I supposed to say? ' Thanks! But I'm hiding my lover on board, you know? The 95K bounty everyone's been drooling over?'" She shook her head. "I guess you'll just have to hide in here. This shouldn't take to long. It seems to be mostly wing damage."

"Yeah…" He said absently, staring out the window at the large ship that slowly drew closer, reeling them in like a fish.

"Just stay here? Ok? I can handle myself, I've dealt with these guys before." She touched his shoulder gently. "Ok?"

"Yeah. Go already." He shut the closet door and sunk to the floor of the enclosed space. Rubbing his head he wondered just what was going to happen next.

Spyder dropped out of the opened hatch of the skiff. She assessed the damage the Merc's grappling harpoon had done to the wing.

"It's not to bad." A man with long white hair and a dark violet flight suit came up next to her. "It won't take more than maybe half an hour with my men on it." He held out his hand. "I'm Grey, head mechanic around here."

She shook his hand. "Why the hell did you guys spear me anyway? I'm not on any lists…am I?"

Grey laughed. "No, no. It's just we got a tip that Riddick would be passing through this area, so we're stopping all small ships."

"Riddick eh? That bastard's still around?" She cocked her head curiously. "I thought he was dumped on Crematoria by that one guy…. Toombs?"

"He was, but he got out." Grey shook his head. "Sneaky little thing."

She just nodded in agreement. "So do I have to sign anything?"

"Yeah, come over here." Grey motioned to her to follow.

"Actually I'd rather not go to far from my skiff…"

"Oh? Alright." Grey nodded, his eyes darting to look at something behind her.

Spyder started to turn to see what he was looking at, but something struck her hard across the back of her head. She immediately collapsed into unconsciousness.

Grey motioned to his men. Two uniformed mechanics attached hoses to outside valves that lead to the inner ventilation system. The hoses whirred to life, pumping the drugged gas into the skiff.

An armored merc was already dragging away Spyder's unconscious form when five more, equipped with thermal goggles and gasmasks carefully entered the skiff. A short time later they emerged two supporting Riddick; he'd been mostly knocked out by the gas.

He looked groggily at Grey. The mechanic smirked cruelly and struck the prisoner hard in the back of the head with the same sap that had been used on Spyder.

* * *

Riddick woke to a sharp prod in the ribs.

"Uhnnhhgg.." He grumbled, his head throbbing. The room was brightly lit, but his goggles were still in place. He looked for his tormenter.

Toombs's ugly face came into focus. He was grinning triumphantly. "Have a nice nap?" He chuckled.

"Fuck you." Riddick muttered.

"Actually it was you who got fucked my friend." Toombs pulled a small recording device out of his pocket. "Take a listen." He clicked it on.

_"What do you want!"_ Came Spyder's scratchy voice.

_"It's about time you showed up." _Said Toomb's equally scratchy voice

_"Yeah?"_

"_Well everything's been prepared to your request. Sorry we grabbed you so suddenly."_

_"You'd better be! Look what you did to my ship!"_

_"Whatever. I pulled together your half of the bounty."_

_"How much?"_

_"All 50K."_

_"Good."_

_"Now let us reel you in so we can get this over with."_

_"I was planning on it!"_

_"Good. See you in a bit"_

_"Yeah."_

Riddick stared impassively at the floor. "Why did you show me that?" He said, his voice almost inaudible.

""Cause I wanted to see you squirm." Toombs leaned in, leering. "I wanted to prove to you that you ain't invincible. And mostly, because I wanted to gloat."

"So finish your gloating and go away already."

"Oh believe me, you don't realize yet how much I have to gloat about." He grinned. "However, it's meal time… and I don't want to miss pasta night. Buh-bye." He laughed as he left, the door hissing shut, sealing Riddick in the tiny metal tomb.

The prisoner stared at the floor. He felt as if his entire soul had been ripped apart. Tear drops speckled the floor beneath him.

* * *

The sound of a door hissing open roused her. Waking with only a dull headache it took her a while to realize that the impenetrable darkness around her was not as simple as the lights being turned off. A blindfold was wrapped tightly around her eyes, forcing them closed and her truly blind.

A rough hand brushed her cheek. Her heart rate increased, the scent was familiar… and in a bad way.

""Ello again sweet-stuff." Toombs's gravely voice hissed in her ear. She jumped, the chains that bound her to the wall rattling.

He laughed, amused. His hand touching her face again, tracing down her neck and shoulder. "I can see why he held onto you so long."

She could feel his hot breath on her neck. The hand moved along her collarbone. She jerked away as it continued towards her chest.

"Whoa!" She heard him step back, the hand removed. "Feisty!"

"Where's Riddick?" She snarled. "What have you done with him!"

"Aw, now don't worry your pretty little head over that! We've made him nice and comfortable a few cells down."

She struggled against her bonds. "You fucking bastard! How much are they paying you for him!"

"Why? You think you can top them?"

"HOW MUCH!"

Toombs just laughed. "You don't have anything dear. I'm getting paid for you too."

"….What?"

"Oh? You didn't know you had a bounty on your head? Apparently someone dug up your paper trail…and, well, the courts ain't too happy about your illegal bail."

Spyder just hung there in her chains, too shocked to move or say anything.

"Have fun in prison, Serenity Williams…I guess we'll be seeing if the outside world took any edge off "The Black Widow Butcher"."

She felt him grab her again. Rough lips pressed against hers. She gagged and tried to pull away. With one hand Toombs held her jaw, the other boldly groping her.

She struggled against him, but there wasn't much of a battle to fight. Panic gripped her with icy fingers as his groping hand began to pull on her belt buckle. In desperation she used her last weapon; opening her mouth she bit down as hard as she could on his lip.

He yelled and stumbled back. She slumped in her bonds, the warm coppery taste of his blood in her mouth.

"Bitch." She heard him mumbled. The door hissed open then closed again.

A sick feeling settled in her chest as thoughts of Riddick mulled through her mind, what condition he was in, what Toombs had said to him, done to him! Where they were going… what was going to happen to her…. To Riddick… A reluctant fear sunk into her gut like a lead weight.

* * *

"Serenity T. Willams." The Warden of Black Hill Penitentiary looked at the hunched figure standing in chains before his desk. "You wanted 35K for her?"

"Yep." Toombs nodded.

"Ok." The warden sighed and continued typing away at the keyboard in front of him. "You want that cash or credit?"

"Cash."

The Warden sighed again. "You pretty much cleaned us out of cash with that Riddick fellow.

Spyder's head snapped up at the name. She watched Toomb's out of the corner of her eye.

The merc laughed. "Credit then."

A guard took her by her arm, leading her away from the stuffy office. Toombs blew her a kiss and laughed, his hand patting her clan dagger as it sat on his hip. The cold lead in her gut began to heat up, a spark beginning to burn in her eye.

The guard must have noticed. "I wouldn't bother trying to escape." He said. "We may seem rather low security compared to some of the other places out there, but believe me; we're on top of it."

She eyed the young guard. "How long you been working the penal system?"

The man puffed up his chest. "Two years."

"I was stuffed into Butchers Bay almost nine years ago."

He deflated slightly. "Oh? You….you been in the system that long?"

"Naw… I've been free the last five or so." She shrugged. "I guess I didn't fall through the cracks like I thought I had."

"Well…We have much better food and medical care than The Bay."

"Good."

"Um…. How did you get out of the Bay? That's a lifetime place…" The guard looked tentative.

She just grinned at him. The man shifted nervously as two older guards grabbed her, removing her chains they led her into the next chamber.

"See 'ya around kid." She called.


	8. chapter 8

Black Hill was the name of the prison, though anyone who had been there would tell you that Black Hole was a far more accurate name. Black Hill wasn't just a prison… it was a mining operation, and the prisoners the miners.

The policy at Black Hill was "The harder you work, the better you eat." If you didn't work that day… you didn't eat; unless, of course you were excused from your work for a reason medical or otherwise.

Supposedly the genders were separated, but when the Black Hill wasn't in lockdown, the prisoners pretty much mulled around and wandered anywhere they wanted to (as long as it was in the enclosed areas of course).

It was simple here, so it didn't take Riddick long to find a safe place to sleep. He found and claimed a tiny empty cell in the far back corner of one of the male cellblocks. The guards didn't mind. As long as everyone was in a gender-designated cell before nighttime lockdown, you could pretty much bunk down anywhere you wanted.

The mines were a blessing to him; the physical exertion kept his mind off his pain, off of Spyder's betrayal. He didn't talk to anyone… and no one talked to him. Accept…

"Hi!" For the third day in a row the strange female bounced into the seat next to him. She was a lean, stringy looking creature, a reptilian feel about her. Her short greenish black hair and wide yellow eyes promised alien blood in her otherwise mostly humanoid appearance.

"What do you want Tweak?" He muttered.

Tweak wasn't her real name, but it fit her well. As jumpy as she was, she might have well been a meth-head.

"Just to keep Riddick company!" Tweak gave him a fanged but friendly grin. "Riddick knows that!"

"I told you I don't need any company." He grumbled at her.

"Ah! But Riddick's pheromones say different!" She cocked her head, blinking her third-eyelid. "They say he is lonely and wants company! Even if Riddick won't admit it!"

"All I'll admit is I want you to leave me alone." He snapped.

"Ah! Riddick is upset that Tweak is right!" She chuckled, gulping down her glass of juice. "Perhaps Tweak should introduce Riddick to the new girl in Tweak's cellblock! She has been asking where Riddick is."

He looked at Tweak sharply. "Who?"

"She refers to herself as Spyder."

"Spyder…" He whispered into his plate, staring blankly for a long moment.

Tweak munched on a piece of toast. "Riddick knows Spyder?"

"I thought I did."

"Shall Tweak tell Spyder where Riddick can be found?"

"You can tell her to go to hell."

* * *

"I've already been to hell, thanks."

Riddick paused for a moment, hearing Spyder's familiar drawl bouncing off the bathroom walls behind him, then he continued what he was doing, ignoring her completely. He dipped his hands into the cool water, splashing some over his freshly shaven head and face.

He heard boot steps and felt her presence at his elbow. He gripped the sink, staring into the water.

"What do you want?" He said in a low emotionless voice.

"I want to know what the fuck's going on!" Her voice was exasperated. "We get dragged out of space by our ears, slapped up, fucked over, split apart, and dumped in this hole without so much as being able to say a word to each other! I haven't seen or heard hide or hair of you for almost two weeks! I was going nuts wondering if you were ok or not! Or if Toombs had hauled your ass off to a darker slam or something! And then suddenly I find out you're here! But the only thing I get out of tweaked-out snake girl is that you want me to go to hell!"

He stood in silence, listening to her breath. A hand touched his shoulder lightly. He jerked away, standing up and facing her. She seemed slightly taken aback at his reaction and the look of contorted rage on his face.

"What's wrong?" She murmured, trying to touch his arm again.

He swatted her hand away. "Don't you touch me!" He snarled. "After what you pulled, what the fuck makes you think I'd believe this shit?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head slightly. "Wh..what? What are you talking about?"

"What the hell do you _think_ I'm talking about!" He roared at her.

"I don't know!" She shouted back.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You back stabbing bitch!"

"Riddick! You're not making any sense!"

He raised his hand as if to strike her. She flinched, but held her ground.

"I oughta knock your head right though this wall." He growled. "Just stay away from me if you know what's good for you."

He turned and stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Spyder standing there alone, hurt and confusion written all over her.

* * *

Tweak poked her head into the tiny dark cell. The black slits in her eyes widened as she slowly crept towards the hunched figure.

"What is wrong with Riddick?" She crouched next to the ratty bed, peering up at the silent furyion. He sat with his knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He stared at the wall; his iridescent eyes were dead.

"Go away Tweak." He mumbled into his knees.

"Riddick is hurting..." She crawled onto the mattress and laid her claw like hand on his shoulder. "And Tweak can see... that it is Riddck's heart that hurts..."

He shook his head slightly. "I just... I can't believe that she was against me the whole time...I really thought... I really thought that there was something there...I thought we really had something..."

Tweak wrapped her lean arms around his shoulders. "Why does Riddick think he was betrayed?"

"Because he... Toombs said... well it just makes sense!" He shook Tweak off of him, standing up sharply he paced for a second. "It... it made sense... Didn't it? And it still does! If she got dropped her of course she'd try to make amends with me, I'm her ticket out… right? It makes sense! …Right?"

Tweak watched him pace. "Does it...make sense because... Riddick wants to believe it?" She said hesitantly.

His shoulders slumped slightly. "I think it is. My instinct says... she did. My instinct always was to never trust _anyone_..." He plopped down onto the bed, massaging the sides of his head. "But my heart hurts...so much..."

Tweak crawled up behind him, embracing him in a sisterly way.

"But mostly I'm wondering why the hell I'm telling _you_ this." He sighed. "Of all people…"

Tweak just rubbed his back. "Riddick can trust Tweak." She confirmed. "Of all people, Riddick can trust Tweak. Tweak thinks…we share a bond…"

"Oh?" He half chuckled. "What's that?"

"We're both animals at heart." Tweak grinned at him

* * *

The lamp shattered against the wall.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Tweak dodged as Spyder hurtled a chair across the room. It clattered against the bars of their cell.

"Spyder must calm down!" Tweak sprang on the raging woman. "Breaking things will only get Spyder in trouble!"

She collapsed onto the floor. "You've…got to be…fucking kidding me…" She sobbed. "He… knows I didn't do anything… but he STILL WON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!"

Tweak hugged her tightly. "Riddick doesn't know for sure…"

"But…" Spyder sobbed "I didn't…fucking do…anything!"

Tweak rubbed her back, pulling the other females head into her shoulder. "Shh….shh…Tweak knows…." She murmured soothingly.

"I…. love him you know…" She mumbled into Tweaks shoulder. "I'd never betray him…not for anything in the universe…."

* * *

"Slow down there big man!" The soot-covered water bearer called to Riddick "The project isn't _that_ urgent!"

Riddick sighed and dropped his tools. He sat down on a rock, and took a long drink from the dipper, dumping a second one over his head. The other prisoner gave him a weird look and moved on to the next worker.

Even while resting his thoughts began to wander. The next worker over finished his drink and glanced over at the brooding man. His eyes widened.

"Dude…" He hissed "Don't…fucking…move."

"Why not?" Riddick said tersely.

"There is a red-eye spider on your leg." The man said, slowly standing and backing away. "Don't move…I'll get help…"

Riddick glanced at his leg. A large spider was perched on his shin. It was easily the size of his fist, its body was hairy and black and shaped like a hunting spider, it clicked its disturbingly large mandibles and stared at him with eight gleaming red eyes.

"It's poisonous then I suppose." He said quietly.

The other miners were huddled near the entrance. One of the guards that had been mulling about nodded. "Aggressive to."

"Shiiiiit…" A young looking guard said, bouncing from foot to foot as he began to panic. "How do we get it off him?"

"Don't anyone make any sudden moves!" The first guard called to Riddick. "Someone go find Tweak! She can take care of 'em!"

One prisoner turned and dashed out.

Riddick was still staring at the monstrous arachnid. The creature studied him then crouched as if to spring.

"It's gonna attack!" The young guard shrieked and dropped to the ground.

Riddick snatched up a sharp bit of rock just as the creature sprang for his face. There was a flurry of movement, something wet hit his face, and a sharp, burning pain seared into his hand. He shook his hand and the spider went flying. It hit the ground and scuttled into a corner, one of its legs lying at his feet.

Two fang wounds in his hand wept blood and a gross yellow liquid.

"IT GOT HIM!" The young guard bellowed "GET A PARAMETIC!"

He just stared at the throbbing wound…then the pain really started. It shot like liquid fire up his arm. An involuntary scream ripped it's way out of his mouth. In a haze of pain he felt himself stiffen and slide to the ground.

Three levels up Spyder's head snapped up as the scream reached her ears. Just then a male prisoner scampered in.  
"Where's Tweak!" He cried.

"Tweak is here." Tweak bounced up next to Spyder.

"Red Eye! Sounds like it got him!" The guard panted.

"Who?" Spyder asked.

The guard shook his head. "That Riddick fellow…"

Spyder tossed aside her sludge hammer and flew out the door, Tweak close on her heels.

They got there after the paramedics; Riddick was already entering cardiac arrest. Spyder stopped at the entrance where the young guard had finally pulled himself together and had herded the other miners out.

"Sorry, " He grinned apologetically at Spyder "Can't let you in."

"Tweak is here!" Tweak announced as she bobbed up at Spyder's elbow. The guard lifted his gun to let the snake girl through. Spyder darted past before he could block her again.

"I'm still not getting a pulse." One of the paramedics shook her head. "If the anti-venom hasn't kicked in by now, it's not going to."

"Well, we tried." Her companion sighed, sitting back on his heels. "But I guess he's gone."

"No!" Spyder shoved them aside, straddling the other furyion. "He's not allowed to die on me now!" Pressing her hands together she began to perform old-fashioned CPR on him.

Riddick wandered through a haze, his head throbbing painfully. He could see distant figures moving through the strange mists that surrounded him on all sides.

"Hello?" He called. "Anyone there?"

"Riddick!" A female's voice shouted behind him.

He whirled, coming face to face with…

"Kyra…?" He gasped.

The dead 17 year-old glowered up at him. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?"

"Me? What are YOU doing here?" He reached forward to touch her, his hand passing though her shoulder as easily as it would the encircling mists.

"_I'm_ supposed to be here!" She cried, "_I'm dead_!"

"But…" He shook his head. "Does that mean…. I'm dead too?"

"No." Imam stepped up beside Kyra. "If you were, you would be able to touch us. Apparently some part of you still lingers in the world of the living."

"Imam?" Riddick stared. "Is _everyone_ here?"

Kyra nodded. "Everyone. Except you…you're not supposed to be here!"

He just shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand… I should be dead… that stupid spider…" His eyes widened "…Spyder…"

"What spider?" Kyra cocked her head. "You mean that girl?"

"Hey!" Riddick pointed a finger at her "She's a woman."

"But she is still the reason you cannot join us." Imam said solemnly.

"Yeah you dumb-ass!" Kyra snarled. "Wake up already! You know she'd never betray you! Especially with Toombs! That's just nasty!"

Riddick stared at the floor, which was also shifting mists. "But it makes sense…"

"No it doesn't!" Kyra stepped up beside him, leaning down so he'd look at her. "You're such a moron!"

"Hey!" He glared at her, suddenly realizing what she'd been saying to him. "Watch your mouth!"

She rolled her eyes. "Just fucking talk to her…mkay?"

"Don't tell me what to do." He scowled.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kyra stepped up and slapped him, hard. "YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN UP ON ANYTHING BEFORE IN YOUR LIFE!" She promptly backhanded him then slapped him a third time.

"Hey…" He touched his face where she's struck him. "You're not supposed to be able to…"

She struck him again, one, two, three, four times. "YOU HEAR ME?" She shouted.

"NOW FIGHT DAMN IT!" Spyder screamed at him.

With a roar he sat up and grabbed her shoulders, his system still flowing with fire. She cried out in surprise, then completely broke down.

The paramedics forced him back down, strapping an oxygen mask over his face, checking his vitals and pumping more anti-venom into his system.

Tweak had grabbed Spyder and towed her off Riddick. She collapsed against the snake girl sobbing hysterically.

"Bring that stretcher back over here!" One of the paramedics called, her words beginning to slur together

Someone must have given him something to knock him out because as the world slowed down into a confused muddle the last thing he saw before drowning in the black haze was Tweak staring at him wide-eyed, arms around the weeping Spyder.

* * *

He couldn't open his eyes; it was too bright. So instead he lay with his eyes closed, examining his situation without sight. The room around his was quiet and smelled of rubbing alcohol and cleaner. The blanket wrapped around him was soft and warm.

Light footsteps walked towards him across the room.

"Mr. Riddick?" A soft female voice spoke at his elbow, a gentle hand touching his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Too bright…" He muttered.

"Oh..." The nurse rummaged through something for a moment then pressed his goggles into his hand. "There you go."

He pulled the darkened lenses over his eyes, noting that his right hand was tightly bandaged.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked again.

"Little groggy, but alright." He sat up, looking around. "Where am I?"

"The Black Hill Penitentiary medical wing." The nurse busied herself by extracting pills from various bottles. She handed him about seven and a glass of water. "Take these and I'll send for a meal to be brought up."

He was well into his meal when the nurse returned.

"You have a visitor." She announced.

"Who?"

"Goes by the name Tweak…. shall I show her in?"

"Sure…why not."

Tweak bounced onto the bed. "Riddick is better!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah…" He said, concentrating on his food.

The snake girl stole a piece of fruit off of his plate. "How feels Riddick?"

"Fine." He answered dully.

Tweak leaned in closer, the apple clutched in her claws. "Riddick's hand is better, but his heart still hurts."

He plucked the apple from her grasp and stuck it in her mouth. "Riddick is fine." He said irritably.

She took the bite from the apple and munched thoughtfully. "Is Riddick confused?"

"About what?"

"That Spyder saved him…"

He didn't answer.

Tweak cocked her head coyly. "And…if Spyder saved Riddick…then she must care for him…"

He still didn't react. Tweak continued. "And if Spyder cares… then…that means Spyder did _not_ betray Riddick like the grave man said she did."

"Grave man?" Now he did look up at her.

"Yes…you said he was a tomb."

"No, his _name_ is Toombs." He corrected her with an amused smirk.

"Yes, the grave man!" She beamed.

"Whatever." He shook his head

"So…what will Riddick do when is released from the medical wing?" Tweak took another bite out of the fruit.

"I dunno." He said honestly. "Its not like I have anywhere to go."

"Spyder goes."

"What?" He looked at the snake girl curiously.

"She goes! Tomorrow!" Tweak nodded firmly. "The courts are reopening her case!"

"Why?"

She just shrugged.

"Will she be coming back?"

"Oh yes! Spyder is still an inmate of Black Hole! But they must take her away for the courts! …And…stuff…" She shrugged.

"Interesting…" He said to himself, staring absently at his plate.

* * *

"Serenity T Willams, AKA: The Black Widow Butcher." The black robed judge peered down at the gaunt dusty woman standing before him in chains. "Do you understand why you are here today?  
Spyder stood in silence for along moment, her head slightly bowed. "The transport guard…" She said finally in a low voice. "Said my case was being reopened."

"And do you understand why it is being reopened?" The judge put on his reading glasses and opened the file before him.

She shook her head.

"Please give a verbal answer." He sighed wearily, scanning the papers.

"No."

"According to this, eight years ago you were convicted for the murder of 13 males ages 16 to 23, and the aggravated murder of one male, age 19."

"That is correct." She said, her voice still soft and emotionless.

"And that you were convicted of the murder of your three month old daughter.

The change in her demeanor was obvious. Her shoulders tensed, her back stiffened. Slowly she raised her head and looked the judge in the face with burning eyes. "THAT is a lie." She said quietly, a deadly undertone to her voice.

"And why is that?" He leaned back in his seat, jaded to the convict's gaze.

She gave a bitter laugh. "Because if I had been the one that killed Azraa, I wouldn't have gone after him!"

"Him? Him who?"

"My boyfriend…Azraa's…." She hesitated. "_Biological_ father. He's the one who killed her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…That's so."

"Well, Miss Willams. The reason that you are here is because while your illegal release was uncovered, so was evidence on your case."

"And what's that?" She said softly, a hard edge still to her voice.

"It was proven, apparently," He said, pushing his glasses back up and squinting at the papers before him "That 12 of the murders you were charged for should have been for manslaughter in the 3rd degree."

She frowned slightly, but remained silent.

"This is because of the manner of deaths of the boys and the defensive wounds documented on you." He tipped his glasses down to peer at her. "And what do you have to say about this?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember much about that night anymore."

"Also," He continued "It showed that the insubstantial evidence concerning your daughters death would have left the case cold, not charging you with her death."

"So what are you going to do about it?" She cocked her head slightly.

"I'm going to fix your sheet that's what I'm going to do! The proper is 12 counts of manslaughter3." The judge scribbled away. "But you're still charged with the aggravated murder of the infants father."

She bowed her head. "_That_ I'll willingly admit to. The bastard had it coming."

"No matter. You'll proceed to carry out your life-sentence in Black Hill Penitentiary." He banged his gavel "Next case!"

* * *

"Where is she?" Riddick grabbed Tweak as she passed him while exiting the mines.

"Who?"

"Spyder."

"Ah…." She nodded. "Spyder has not been working all week."

"All week? But…"

"Yes." Tweak bowed her head "Tweak has been bringing Spyder bits of Tweak's meals, but…Spyder is still not well."

"Where is she?" He asked again.

"Come with Tweak." The snake girl nodded and led him towards the women's cellblocks.

"Spyder sleeps." Tweak said softly, gesturing to the back of the dark cell. He wandered in, gratefully noting that Tweak stayed at the door. He pulled his goggles up, perching them on his forehead.

There were four bunks in the cell; three were empty. The fourth, furthest from the door, held one body. She was wrapped in blankets and turned to face the wall. He stood beside her for a long moment, listening. Her breath was too fast for her to be asleep.

Riddick sat down beside her warm form, the bunk creaking slightly under the extra weight. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees staring at the blank floor.

"So why'd you do it?" He asked quietly

She answered after a long pause. "Do what? You mean the nonexistent screw-over where I betrayed you in favor of Toombs? Cause honestly that's just nasty."

He smirked at the deja'vu' of words. Kyra and Spyder would have gotten along.

"Or," She continued "Are you perhaps talking about reviving you with CPR after you crapped out like a coward?"

"Yeah." He snorted "That one."

She rolled over slightly, peering at him with one shined eye. "And you're wondering why I didn't let you die? Perhaps it was because somehow, despite what an asshole you've been to me, I still care about you."

He lowered his head, massaging the back of his neck. "That I don't get. I want the truth Spyder."

"About what _now_? Screwing you over?"

"Yeah."

"Its real simple." She rolled over completely to face him. "I didn't."

He just shook his head. "That's not good enough."

"That's not good enough." She mimicked him in a sneering voice. "And may I ask what evidence you have that I did? And I mean something other than the word of a merc with an itch to extract revenge on you, the merc _you_ refuse to kill, and the merc that tried to rape me."

He looked at her sharply.

"Yeah, that's right." She glared at him fiercely. "I don't know what the hell he told you, but I really am having a hard time accepting that you believed him. I thought you were smarter than that Riddick." She turned again to face the wall.

Another thick pause hovered between them.

"Then why did you find me after four months?" He said quietly "You had no real reason…Disheean was pathetic…you could have taken him yourself…"

"Yeah." She still spoke to the wall. "I could have."

"Then why?"

"Hell if I know!" She pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "I wanted to."

"That's not a very convincing answer." He growled.

"But I don't have another one. Call it…animal magnetism… Why did _you_ let yourself go for me…even after you'd been hurt so much?"

He just sighed. "It's still not convincing…" 

"But it's the truth." She whispered. "I love you Riddick…" She rolled over, her dead eyes gazing sadly up at him. "And it's killing me that you think I betrayed you."

He continued staring at the floor, unable to look her in the face.

"There's just something about you Spyder…" He said quietly. "And I just don't understand what it is that you do to me. I wanted to die when I heard that tape… I didn't want to believe it. But my surviving instinct has always been to never trust _anyone_. And that instinct took that idea and didn't give it back." He pressed his palms over his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I can see now I was stupid. You… you make me want to hold you and never let go…. you make me not care where I'm going next, just as long as your going to be there too… Damn you Spyder… you make me the happiest I've been in such a long time…perhaps ever. But…you also make me angrier than anything except… " He trailed off.

"Except?" She whispered, her hand brushing along his leg.

"Except the thought of someone hurting you." He growled. He took her hand, kissing it gently. "I owe you the biggest apology in the universe, and I don't think there's any reason you should forgive me."

A single tear slid down her cheek. He brushed it aside with his thumb, suddenly noticing how horrible she looked. Her skin was pale, not its usual creamy color, but an unhealthy pasty color; her eyes were sunken with dark circles under them. She'd lost weight, an unhealthy amount for merely a week.

He stood and picked her up bridal style. "But first, I'm taking you to the medical wing."

She made a squeaking sound and clung to him. "Put me down!" She gasped.

Riddick shook his head. "No, it's my fault you're like this."

"'It is not!" She cried. "Now put me down! This is embarrassing!"

He shook his head again. "Nope."

Tweak grinned as he walked out the cell, Spyder in arms. "All will be fine."


	9. chapter 9

"So how you doin'?" Riddick brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes as he sat down beside her.

"Better." She ignored his affectionate display, bending over her meal tray. "Little food, little exercise. I'm pretty much back to normal."

"That's good." He nodded, blowing on his coffee. "Feeling up to making a break anytime soon?"

She shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing really as of yet. But I'm starting to get some ideas."

Spyder nodded in agreement. "Personally I think we'd have no chance topside."

"So through the mines then? People have tried it before."

"And weeks later we find their skeletal corpses on a project, or even not at all." Spyder swirled her cup of juice. "There's a lot of dangerous creatures down there in the darkest parts of the mines."

"Well," He leaned in, whispering into her ear. "I don't know about you…. but I ain't afraid of the dark."

"That's why we should take Tweak." She whispered back.

"Why?"

"Well, partially because she's a friend, and also because she can handle a lot of the stuff in the mines."

"So I've been told."

"But.." She squared in her seat, facing him full on. "Have you ever actually seen her? Handling something that is…"

He shook his head. "No. The one time I was around I was a bit busy."

She smiled slightly, understanding his reference to his previous and only encounter so far with a red-eye spider. "Its amazing, we have to bring her."

"Very well. Find out if she's interested."

"Aye aye captian."

* * *

"Where did you get those?" Spyder frowned at Tweak. The snake girl had crawled onto the bench beside Spyder in the secluded corner she'd managed to find in the co-ed bathroom. She was clutching a pair of scissors to her chest.

"Kitchen shears!" Tweak grinned, handing them to her. "Spyder will trim Tweaks hair in trade for keeping them? Yes yes?"

Spyder couldn't help grinning. "Sure." She took the sharp silver instrument from her friend. Tweak hopped onto the floor, her back to Spyder. Spyder set about trimming the other woman's hair.

"What is on Spyder's mind?" Tweak chirped.

"Just…well…" She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Riddick and I have been talking...and…well, we want to take you with us."

"Take Tweak?" Spyder could tell she was frowning. "And go where?"

"Out."

"Out?"

"Yes, as in leaving."

"Oh…Spyder is referring to escaping Black Hole."

"Yeah."

"Count Tweak in." The other woman nodded firmly.

They sat in silence as the inky green locks were snipped from Tweak's scalp.

"Is that good?"

Tweak bounced up, peering at her reflection in the cracked mirror. She ran a clawed hand through her now short hair. "Perfect!" She whipped around and embraced Spyder. "Tweak will see Spyder later!"

And she was gone, leaving Spyder staring at her own reflection. Spyder fiddled with the end of one of her dreads. Slowly she brought the shears up to her ear, tracing the sharp tips to the base of the lock. For a moment she hesitated, then closed the scissors.

Riddick came up behind her as she cut off the last dreadlock.

"That's different." He commented, running his hands over her head. "Take off any more and you'll look like me." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought it was time for a change."

"It looks good." He nodded, his hands still rubbing "Shorter than I would have asked for."

"When it straightens out it will be a bit longer." She handed him the shears. "You hang onto these, I'm celling with a snitch.

"Where'd you get 'em?" He stashed the scissors in his pocket.

"Tweak did. She said they were from the kitchen." Spyder shrugged. "With Tweak, I just don't ask. But she said she was in."

"Good…good." He was still staring at her reflection on the mirror.

"You gonna be alright?" She said half jokingly.

"Yeah…jus.." He paused then shook his head "Nuthin." He forced himself to look away.

* * *

"What's that?" Spyder whispered to Tweak. The group of female prisoners were being herded into the co-ed mines to work. They were going deeper than she'd ever been before, passing a large steel door that was chained shut with 'Restricted' painted over it in large red letters

"That is the forbidden mine." Tweak answered back.

"Why's it forbidden?" Spyder frowned, craning her neck to get one last glance at the door before they turned the next corner.

"Hey!" A guard yelled at them, poking at Spyder with his stun baton. "No talking!"

"It's our only way out." Tweak murmured in Spyder's ear.

Riddick sat down the rest, taking a drink from the water bucket. The man next to him nudged his companion.

"Hey, Jeff, check out the new gal!"

"Where?"

"Over there, the red-head with the sludge!"

"Daaaammmm."

"I know, talk about a _fine_ piece of ass."

"Dude... there is just something about a woman with tools…Mmm"

"Shit dude! She's comin' over here!"

Spyder gave the squirming men a weird look as she walked up. Resting her hammer against the rough stone wall she came up behind Riddick and ran her hands over his shaven scalp. He tipped his head back into her stomach to look up at her. She lent forward giving him an upside-down kiss.

"Restrictions become freedoms as we pass through forbidden doors." She said cryptically.

He reached up and pulled down his goggles; staring up at her with glimmering eyes he studied her words carefully.

"I hear serpents fine have a talent for escaping their cages, able to take advantage of every unguarded cranny," She continued. "for they are a beast who can also see in the dark."

A small smile caught the edges of his mouth. "I hear the spiders come out at night after all is called well."

"The moon is darkened for only fifteen counts at a time." She tipped her head.

"So they better run to meet their monsters at those chained gates."

"There's a new dawn tomorrow."

"And a restless sleep tonight."

She kissed him again, took a swig from the water bucket, picked up her hammer again, and returned to her work.

* * *

Spyder lay quietly in her bunk, listening to the passing footfalls of the last set of lockdown guards.

"Four heat sig's." The guard called to his senior officer and continued to the next cell. For the rest of the night a patrol every fifteen minutes would sweep the area. Supposedly they checked each cell, but the guards often got lazy and simply walked around for a few minutes then returning to their stations unless something looked out of order.

As the boot steps faded a bit more, Spyder lifted her head, watching Tweak, who was half sitting up, watching the door. She gestured to the other female with one clawed hand and the two crawled silently out of bed and to the bars of their cell.

"What are you doing?" A voice hissed. Melinda, one of the other two inmates that slept in that cell was sitting up, staring at them wide-eyed. It was well known that Melinda was sleeping with several guards and was a horrible snitch.

The two would-be escapees exchanged glances. Tweak nodded and turned back to the bars. Spyder sighed and crawled over to Melinda's bunk. She gestured for Melinda to lean down so she could talk to her.

The snitch did, eager to hear any useful gossip. Spyder reached up and quickly snapped Melinda's neck. The vertebrae's broke with a soft but sickening crunch. Spyder glanced over at Lil as she tucked Melinda's body back into the bunk. The fourth member of the cell was hidden under her blanket, intent on ignoring everything going on around her.

By now Tweak had hacked the electronic lock and pushed the door open just enough that she and Spyder could slip though.

They snuck down the corridor, crouched in the shadows, halting now and then to avoid the sweeping cameras. Eventually they came to the air duct opening Tweak had singled out earlier that day. Prying at the already loosened bolts with her claws she managed to slide the vent covering aside with minimal sounds. Spyder crawled in first, Tweak pulling the covering closed behind them.

Left, right, down, left, middle, right, left, up, right; the path was almost dizzying, but Spyder's hasty memorization earlier that day was enough. After thoroughly checking for guards and cameras the two dropped stealthily into the storage room above the mines.

Crouching in the shadows they waited, but not for long.

"What took you so long?" Riddick breathed into Spyder's ear. "I was beginning to think you'd been caught."

"Now I'm just insulted." Spyder quirked and eyebrow and kissed him on the end of the nose. "But no time for banter. Let's get a move on it already."

He gestured to the vent he had opened already "Ladies first."

* * *

Once in the lower mines Tweak snapped on a welding mask and began cutting into the chains binding the heavy doors to the sealed off mine. She backed up and nodded. Riddick stepped forward and grasped the chains, bracing one foot against the doors he pulled.

His muscles rippled as he strained, the high-pitched squeal of breaking metal assaulted their ears as the weakened chain stretched and snapped.

He backed up, pulling the chains away from the door. Spyder gave the door a firm kick. It swung open with noisy hinges. She raised the darkened visor she'd picked up from another inmate to peer into the darkness ahead of them. She glanced back at her companions and shrugged.

The three ventured into the mouth of the forbidden mine.

"So Tweak…" Spyder said quietly after a good half hour of paced travel "You never got around to telling me...why is this mine closed?"

"The creatures." Tweak nodded. "A nest of J'dra was found and the mine sealed."

"Lovely." Riddick sighed behind them. "And what exactly are J'dra?"

"Uh…" Tweak stared at a side path. "That."

A low growling made the air around them shiver. A beast, about the size of a large dog but rather cat-like stared at them from the side passage. It had short soot colored fur and long claws, excellent for climbing… and killing.

Its night-visioned eyes studied them intelligently as it crept forward, baring large fangs.

"Shit." Spyder backed away.

Riddick stood his ground, staring the creature in the eyes. The J'dra hissed and snarled at him, snapping its battle scared muzzle viciously.

"I get it, you're tough." Riddick said, his deep voice rumbling. He held out his hand to the J'dra, which began licking it and wagging its prehensile tail like a dog.

"That's it…good girl." Riddick crouched to rub the creature behind the ears. "You're just a sweetheart, aren't you?" The J'dra placed it's wicked claws on Riddick's knees, hoisting itself up to lick his chin.

"Alright, alright," He chuckled "That's enough." He brushed the creature off of him and stood, grinning at Spyder and Tweak.

Spyder was giving him a dirty look.

"Whaat?" He said innocently.

She just rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"That is the biggest J'dra I've ever seen or heard about." Tweak commented as they continued trekking deeper into the mines. "They roam the mountains around the prison you know."

Spyder stopped suddenly. "Tweak…"

"So it's entirely possible that there is a way out of here deeper in the mines, where we never got to." The snake girl continued chatting to Riddick. "Tweak thinks that that is the real reason they sealed it off…"

"TWEAK!"

"What?"

Spyder just pointed. A red-eyed spider the size of a dinner plate was perched on a jutting protrusion before them.

"Hmn.." Tweak cocked her head, eyeing it. "The red-eyes get big down here too."

"Just…make it go away." Spyder slipped behind the snake-girl, eyes still fixed on the imposing arachnid. She grabbed Riddick, clutching his arm. The J'dra, who had been following them, growled softly.

Tweak made a clicking sound, the spider switched its attention to her rather than Spyder. She crouched, so she was level with the spider and began to make a low thrumming sound.

The spider reared, snapping its mandibles at her. She began to sway back and forth in the most hypnotizing manner, the thrumming grew. Everyone fell silent; the arachnid, Spyder, Riddick, even the J'dra watched silently, mesmerized.

The spider twitched its jaws again then lowered it's self, its blood-red eyes still fixed on the swaying snake girl.

"Told you it was amazing…" Spyder whispered into Riddick's ear.

Slowly Tweak crept closer to the spider, thrumming and swaying until she was a mere few feet from it. As she swayed she picked up a large rock, and grasping it tightly she swayed again, lifting the rock to shoulder height she swayed to the other side, the spider's eyes following her face, while the rock suddenly crushed it from the other side.

Tweak stood and dusted off her hands. "All done." She smiled toothily at the two furyions.

* * *

Four red-eyes and seven smaller J'dra later they finally stopped to rest.

"These are natural caverns." Spyder sighed and she reclined against Riddick. "We could be down here forever."

Tweak had plopped down onto the floor beside the J'dra that they had decided after she'd snarled at the every other J'dra's they'd run into and scattered them, was the alpha female of the area.

"Perhaps not." Tweak ran her fingers through the creature's fur and help up a burr that was caught in her coat. "They roam the mountains at night."

Spyder elbowed Riddick in the ribs "Tell her to take us outside!"

He grunted and gave her a simmering look.

"Hey, I ain't the beast whisperer here!" She pouted.

"Please don't fight." Tweak frowned. "Nothing will be helped."

"Yeah, yeah." Spyder leaned against him again, closing her eyes.

The J'dra stood up, sniffed, and meandered off.

Riddick stood and followed, letting Spyder tumble backwards onto the rock.

Mere minutes later the party emerged into the cool mountain air.

"Sweet goddess!" Spyder grinned and stretched; glancing around the steep rocky canyon they had surfaced in.

Riddick jumped onto a large rock next to the J'dra and sniffed the air. "Something's wrong." He said softly. "There's smoke in the air."

The J'dra rumbled, raising her hackles. Riddick stroked her head absently.

"There's a black cloud over the moon." Spyder commented and wedged her foot in a large crack.

"That's awful steep Kitten." Riddick called.

"Hey," She grinned. "I didn't get the nickname 'Spyder' For nothing." She pulled herself up, and with amazing speed, scaled the small cliff. She crawled atop. "Hey!" She called "You guys need to see this!"

Riddick followed Tweak up the rocky face.

"Holey crap." He said slowly. Far in the valley below them the multi-fenced structure of Black Hole was in a full blaze. Guards had herded the prisoners into make-shift pens out in one of the many fields.

"Tweak…" Spyder leaned over, eyes still fixed on the leaping frames. "Did you… remember to turn off that cutting torch?"

"Oops." Tweak smiled in a slightly guilty meek grin. "Tweak forgot."


	10. chapter 10

The harsh yellow sun had risen over the sloping mountains, but the J'dra was still with them. Tweak found a creek and some berry bushes for breakfast.

"Do you hear something?" Riddick cocked his head, listening carefully. Spyder stood up where she'd been taking a quick drink.

"Church bells…" She answered softly.

"Town!" Tweak called over her shoulder as she peered over the next ridge.

A town it was indeed. It was small, couldn't have held more than maybe a thousand people. A church was perched on the outskirts at the bottom of the ridge. "Maybe we can get something decent to eat at the church." Spyder pointed. "It looks like a salvation army type place."

Apparently it was also an orphanage. A handful of small children were playing in the graveyard as the interesting trio passed through the back gate. They stopped their play and stared at the strangers. Suddenly a small ratty looking boy broke off from the group and ran at the church screaming "Sister! Sister!"

A nun met the child at the door. "What is it Danny?" She smiled. The child pointed at the strangers. "Oh….oh my…" She appeared stunned for a moment as the group drew nearer.

"M..mother!" She called into the building. "We have visitors!"

An older looking nun with a cane hobbled to the door. "Oh!" Her heavily wrinkled face broke into a wide smile. "Please! Come in! Come in!" She gestured inside.

"I'm Charlotte Richardson, and this is my Husband, Derek." Spyder introduced the party. "And this is my friend…"

Tweak interrupted her. "Talia."

"We don't get many visitors." The mother was still smiling at them as some older children brought them tea. "Are you travelers?"

"Well, sort of." Spyder sipped her tea. "Very good, thank you." She nodded to the boy that had served her. "We're mercenaries." She said, speaking again to the Mother. "We just made a drop at Black Hill when our ship decided to cr…um, break on us."

"Oh, how unfortunate." The mother frowned. "Were you walking all night?"

"Yeah." Riddick nodded, eyeing the children that were staring at him. "The ship was pretty much totaled, so we salvaged what supplies we could and moved on."

"There's a mechanic in town." The younger nun said thoughtfully. "You might be able to get him to sell you that skiff he's been rebuilding.

"Thank you." Spyder nodded. "We'll take a look into that."

"But meanwhile you must stay here." The mother nodded firmly. "I insist you rest and gather your energies first."

"You are kind." Spyder smiled back. "We would be honored to stay here."

* * *

They slept most of the day; the mother had given Spyder and Riddick a room in the south tower that two older boys had willingly given up for the visitors. Tweak took a small side room that wasn't being used at all.

Tweak was perched on a headstone in the far end of the graveyard, staring out at the lights of the town below, the J'dra she'd dubbed "Alpha" lay at the stone base.

Alpha lifted her head and grumbled softly. The mother hobbled up beside the snake girl. "Oh dear." She muttered as she eased herself down onto the headstone next to Tweak. "How are you, Talia?" She smiled.

"Hmn." Tweak grunted.

"Are you feeling alright?" The mother touched her hand, suddenly noticing the pentacle amulet dangling from Tweak's claws.

"To be honest Mother." Tweak looked at the nun, her odd grammar and accent gone. "I don't like it here. You're all too nice to me."

"And why's that dear?" The mother smiled, rubbing the girls arm.

"Don't do that." She pulled her arm away. "Stop being nice to me damn it."

"Why would I be unkind to you?" The mother frowned slightly.

Tweak just shook her head. "You don't understand. I have this… anger towards Christians of any kind." She pulled her arms closer around herself, the pentacle glimmering in the light from the half moon. "They treated my people like crap, we had to escape to shitty little back-water planet. I grew up not knowing we were hated. And the first time I went into the outside world…" She just shook her head. "I haven't been the same since."

The mother rubbed Tweaks shoulder. "I don't care what path you've chosen." She said softly. "Our gods are all the same in the end."

"But I don't want you to be nice to me." Tweak ground out between clenched teeth. "Scold me, hate me, punish me, tell me I'm a dirty little heathen and I'm going to burn in the lowest levels of hell." She glared at the nun, her golden eyes catching the lights and glowing. "Rejection I can take, I know how to handle being hated, but you… you're just to nice… I… I don't know what to do…"

The mother stood shakily and hugged the girl. "I know that my brethren are spiteful towards others. And I've always felt that that kind of hate was simply wrong. A young witch, my own sister in fact, told me once that it's no one's right to tell anyone else who to worship or what to believe. I knew she was right."

Tweak clutched the pentacle.

"Come in soon and get some sleep." The mother picked up her cane and hobbled back towards the church.

Tweak stared silently out over the town again.

Spyder watched the nun going back into the church. She sighed slightly. Riddick came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "You alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded "But I don't think Tweak is… she seems…off."

"It's probably been a long time since she's been free. Maybe she's just being thoughtful."

"I know… but I mean… I've never even asked her what she did to get tossed in prison."

"It doesn't matter. Does it?"

Spyder shook her head and shrugged. "No, it doesn't."

He nuzzled her, kissing the back of her neck. "I've missed you."

"Mmm…" She leaned into his shoulder, tipping her head back and to the side to look at him. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." He kissed her passionately. She relaxed into his arms, letting him pull her down onto the small bed.

"Children have keen ears." She whispered.

"I can be quiet…" He whispered back, nipping at her neck, hands sliding down her body.

"It's not you I'm worried about…"

* * *

They left early the next morning before any of the younger children and most of the sisters were up. Silently they made their way down into the valley, entering the town just as it was starting to wake.

A sister's hasty directions to the mechanic in the town brought them to the doorstep of a junkyard. The office door was open; a small TV flickered in the corner.

"_The investigation of the cause of the fire at Black Hill Penitentiary continues,"_ The newsmen said in a staticy voice. _"Authorities say that a few theories have surfaced but nothing of substance yet. The body count continues to rise; The Warden of Black Hill reports that he's hoping a list of prisoners unaccounted will be released later this afternoon. Stay tuned for…"_

Tweak poked her head into the office and looked around. She glanced back at Riddick and shrugged.

Spyder had wandered off. She stopped and stared at the distant wings poking up over the piles of spare parts. "No…" She whispered. "It can't be…" She started picking her way through the junkyard, Riddick and Tweak following her curiously.

The sound of music reached her ears. Spyder sped up, rounding a bend she paused to take in the scene before her.

A battered looking Star-HopperX53 squatted in the middle of the compound, it was scratched and dented with the word "Ribbit" scrawled along the bow in dark green paint. Compartments were open, a pair of boots poked out from under the nose, an opened toolbox beside them. A radio was blaring heavy metal.

Spyder stepped up reached down and turned off the music.

"Hey!" A woman's irritated voice yelled. She kicked herself out from under the ship, getting up off the creeper she dusted herself off "What the hell do you think you're…" She trailed off as she spotted Spyder.

The woman looked about Spyder's age, her medium length dark brown hair pulled back in a messy braid a bit of engine grease smeared on her cheek contrasting against her pale skin. She blinked her bright jade eyes. "…Ser?" She gasped.

Spyder spread her arms slightly. "Hey."

A thick pause between them, then suddenly the two women squealed loudly like schoolgirls. Riddick winced.

The strange woman grabbed Spyder in a hug. "Oh my fucking gods!" She laughed, "It's you! It's really you!"

"What the hell are you doing here Anne!" Spyder grinned, pushing the woman back to look at her.

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?" Anne gasped. "Gods!" She hugged Spyder again. Suddenly she noticed Tweak and Riddick standing behind Spyder. "Ser... who are they?"

Tweak stepped up. "I am Taja." She said quietly, her usual demeanor gone.

Anne shook Tweak's hand. "Anne G. Conner." She turned to Riddick "And you are…." She paused, a startled look of coming over her face.

"I think you already know me." He said softly, still shaking her hand.

Spyder stepped up, touching Anne's shoulder. "It's alright."

Anne looked at her, wide-eyed. "Girl, you got some explaining to do."

* * *

Anne and Spyder sat inside Nova-Frog II.

"You're _WHAT_?" Anne squawked.

"It's not a big deal!" Spyder said, an exasperated tone in her voice.

"You're an escaped convict Ser!" Anne stood up, grinding her hands into her temples "And you're sleeping with the universe's most wanted man! HOW IS THAT NO BIG DEAL!"

"_I'm_ ok with it." Spyder shrugged.

"Jeezus Ser…" Anne plopped back down into her seat. "Well what the fuck do you want ME to do?"

"Just get us off this rock, that's all. I swear."

"And take you where?"

"Fuck if I know. Somewhere we can hide."

"You DO realize if I could get skinned for this."

"You're not in trouble if you don't get caught."

Anne stood, pointing a finger at her friend. "You find a way out and a place to go, I'll take 'ya there. But that's IT. Got it?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Anne stomped out, shaking her head. "AND ya'll gotta help me fix this piece a crap!"

* * *

"Piece a crap." Toombs tapped the screen, trying to read around the bits of static. He scrolled down the list of prisoners that weren't found in the Black Hill fire at and presumed dead. "You're fucking me."

But it was right there on the read out. 'Riddick, Richard B.' He shook his head. "I don't think so. There's no way something like a fire took down that bastard. Hmn…" He flipped down the list. "Shit, no way he's dead." His eyes widened as the name 'Williams, Serenity T.' came into view.


	11. Chapter 11

It took him three years, three fucking years. But there she was. Anne Grace Conner, freelance bounty hunter, and his ticket to Riddick. She was prettier in person. He watched from a corner of the pub as she flirted with the bartender, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, her bright jade eyes flashing.

He'd heard of Miss Conner before, she was a roguish woman who always seemed to skate on the edge of the law…and always managed to get a little something to pad her wallet in the end.

Toombs leaned back in his chair swilling another mouthful of the cheap beer; now that he'd found her the real challenge was to keep track of her. She was like a wandering alley cat, went wherever she pleased and pleased wherever she went. Indeed she _was_ pleasing.

She finished her beer, paid, winked at the bar tender, and left. He got up and followed, not bothering to pay. The city streets were busy enough, even at night, that he

managed to keep her in sight without raising suspicion.

She turned into a dark street, meandering down the sidewalk humming to herself. A large man stepped out of an alley in front of her.

"Gimme all your money bitch!" He snarled, waving a large knife at her.

Conner took a step back, looked the man up and down, then whipped out her handgun and fired once. The shot blew the knife clean out of the man's hand leaving him without even a scratch.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to mug a lady?" She cocked her head. "Now get the hell outta here before I blow your fucking nuts off too."

The would-be mugger turned and scampered back down the ally, a dark wet patch forming on the front of his pants.

Toombs smirked to himself, watching as Conner stooped to pick up the knife. She tested it. "Shitty blade." She snarled and snapped it under her boot, tossing both pieces into a nearby dumpster.

* * *

Nearly two months of tracing her, from afar electronically to following her through a city on foot; now she had lead him to the small planet of Jargon3, rather earth-like in size and terrain.

She landed in Pinevalley, a smallish town on the outskirts of a larger city in the northern hemisphere. It was a green place, forested over in a valley between two towering mountain ranges.

She walked right into the grocers like she lived there.

"Hey…hello?" She called over the empty counter.

"One moment!" A voice called from the back. After a moment an older man appeared. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm picking up the Richardson's order."

"Ah! And you must be Charlotte's sister!" The man grinned. "She mentioned you would be coming soon!"

"Yeah, well someone needs to help her."

"Yes yes." The man nodded. "Especially with Derek having to spend so much time making repairs on the range. Midyear break is closer every week. You tell them I said hi"

Anne smiled, taking the bags from the man. "I will. Thanks."

Toombs lurked outside, a small land speeder rolled up in front of the store. It took the merc a moment to realize who it was that climbed out.

Anne handed Riddick one of the bags. "Fashionably late?"

The escaped convict shrugged as he stashed the bags in the trunk.

Anne grabbed him in a tight hug. "It's good to see you again man. How's that bitch doing?"

Riddick half smiled and hugged her back. "You'll see for yourself soon enough." He climbed back into the speeder.

"Shit!" Anne hit her forehead. "Forgot something, hang on a sec." She hurried back into the store.

Toombs tightened the grip on his tranq-gun. Now; he should take down Riddick now while Conner was out of the way, even if for a moment.

A door thumped closed behind him, He whipped around drawing his gun. The last thing he saw was the bottom of a boot coming right at his face.

His head was throbbing. Slowly he opened his eyes. The world was fuzzy. A soft groan escaped his lips. His vision came into focus. He was sprawled in the back seat of a speeder. He saw Conner turn in her seat to grin at him. He saw the back of Riddick's head in the driver seat. He saw Conner swing something at him. It was dark again.

* * *

"Anne!" Spyder cried happily, not bothering to even try getting off the couch she held her arms, demanding a hug.

The bounty hunter grinned and complied, coming across the room to embrace her heavily pregnant friend. "God you're huge!" She said jokingly.

"Hey!" Spyder frowned, pretending to be deeply hurt. She rubbed her round belly. "It's not entirely my fault."

"It may take two to tango." Riddick grunted as he towed Toomb's unconscious form into the room by his ankles. "But it only takes one to get a birth control shot.'

"Shut up!" Spyder threw a pillow at her mate. "You wanted this as much as I did!"

Riddick finished handcuffing Toombs to the heater and brought Spyder back her pillow tucking it behind her shoulders.

"So how far along are you again?" Anne sighed, relaxing into the chair beside the couch.

"Seven and a half."

"Jeezus." Anne shook her head "You don't look it."

"Yeah, yeah. Pop at any moment." Spyder rolled her eyes. "I know… I know." She frowned at the merc. "Where did you find him and why did you have to bring him in here?"

"In the alley beside the grocers." Anne propped her feet up. "And because in the basement we can't keep an eye on him."

"Can't you just kill him?"

At the same time Anne and Riddick shrugged.

"Oy." Spyder pressed the back of her hand over her eyes.

"I'm gonna head back out." Riddick leaned over to kiss Spyder. "Still got some stuff I want to get done before dinner."

"Kay." Spyder nodded.

* * *

Toombs didn't come around until much later that evening. Anne meandered over when he started to groan and mutter. He looked around blearily.

"Here." She put a cup to his lips. "It'll take the edge off your headache."

He turned his face away from the glass "Poisoned…" he muttered.

He heard Anne chuckle. "Darling, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead right now."

He opened one eye to look at her. She raised an eyebrow and offered the drink to him again. He took it, draining half the glass.

She set the cup on the heater and sat there watching him. He let his head hang again letting the odd draught seep into him. And it worked; soon the pounding had subsided into a dull ache.

"What was that?" He mumbled, raising his head to look at her again.

"The perfected version of my personal hang-over remedy."

"Hmn." He said with a wry smile. "If you weren't on Riddick's side I'd rather like you."

"Neh." She shrugged.

"Seriously, why haven't you turned in that asshole yet?"

"That asshole happens to be my brother in law, thanks very much."

He blinked, caught off guard. "What?"

"Well, technically she's not my sister anymore and technically they're not really married…." Anne shrugged again, standing and stretching. "But who really cares anyway?"

He shook his head. "This is fucked up."

"Welcome to my life." She patted the merc on top of the head. "Anyhoo, I'm your best bet for care and keeping right now. Riddick ain't to happy 'bout you showing up.. and ..well...Spyder's a bit preoccupied."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Lemme up, I gotta piss."

She pulled out her handgun. "Alright, just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to shoot you, Spyder'll go postal about the mess but I will if you make me." She reached over and unsnapped his cuffs one then the other.

She backed up. "Come on."

He studied his surroundings carefully as Conner led him to the bathroom at gunpoint. She came in with him leaving the door open. She hopped up on the counter gun still trained on him.

"Oh come on now." He sighed.

"What? You're pee shy?" she smirked.

He grumbled and turned back to what he was doing.

"Ah!" She grinned. "Hands in view at all times."

He gave her a dirty look. "I suppose this is some sort of revenge." He growled.

"About what? That you tried to rape my sister?"

"Did no such thing. I had no intention of actually doing anything to her.. I just wanted to rough her up. I swear."

"Hmn."

He finished up and turned to face her. "Back to the shackles, right?"

"No." She gestured to the sink with the gun. "Wash your hands first. Jeeze."

She stopped him in the hallway. "Look." She said quietly, pressing the gun in the small of his back she peered into what apparently was the master bedroom.

Spyder was sitting in a chair, her hair dusted the tops of her shoulders and was straight, but it was her. He was taken aback at her pregnancy. Riddick was sitting across from her leaning in close.

She had his hand in hers, pressing it against her round belly. "There, right there…. Can you feel it?"

He smiled at her, such a soft look in his glimmering eyes. "A heartbeat…" He whispered.

Wordlessly she took his other hand, moving it to another spot on her stomach.

He paused, momentarily confused. "Two…?" He breathed almost unbelievingly.

She nodded. "Twins."

He gave a small soft chuckle, closing his eyes he pressed his forehead against hers.

"That's cute and all." Toombs grumbled at Conner. "Why the hell are you making me watch it?"

"They're happy." Anne said softly "For the first time in practically their whole lives…they're happy. Just leave them alone Toombs. Neither of 'em are causing any trouble. The law decided they died in the Black Hill fire… just leave them alone."

* * *

He slouched against the heater, the cuffs pinching his wrists painfully. Crickets chirped outside; the whole house was quiet. He shifted on the hardwood floor in an attempt to get a little more comfortable.

"Ya hungry?"

He glanced up at Anne. She leaned against the door to the kitchen.

"Little." He admitted.

She nodded and pulled out her gun again. She unhooked him and took him into the kitchen, cuffing him to the table.

"Aren't you even tempted to turn him in?" Toombs asked watching her take sandwich making supplies out of the fridge.

She shook her head. "Not really. It's never about money for me. Plus he'd just break out and then be after my blood, not the mention I'd never do that to Spyder. 'Sides…. You kinda get attached to him after a bit."

"Hah." He half laughed.

She pointed a butter knife at him. "You only know him as an escaped convict and a paycheck. I know him as a friend and brother-in-law."

"Hnn.." He grudgingly looked away. "So when are you guys gonna kill me?"

"I dunno. Spyder wanted to waste you right away, but I figured that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She set the sandwich on the table before him. "Beer?"

"Sure."

"It can't be about the money for you anymore… is it?"

He took a bite of the sandwich… ham and cheese. "You're smart." He pointed a finger at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Darling, I have to be." She cracked open a beer for him and then a second for herself. "So why are you really going though so much trouble?"

He shrugged, taking a swing. "Revenge, determination… maybe just stupidity."

"Well then yer pretty stupid."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"But fer stupid you got an impressive record."

"Thanks."

"And if you weren't trying to jail my family I'd prolly be up fer partnering up with ya."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be."

"But..." He leaned forward "That sounds more like an attempt to distract me from Riddick than an actual offer."

"No." She shook her head. "I started doing research about you when I figured out you were following me."

He watched her for a moment. "So how long have you known?"

"About three months for actual tailing. But I've known you were looking for me for about three years."

"Damn." He glared at his beer. "This whole hunt has been a farce, huh?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to study you. That and I thought that maybe… maybe you'd understand and agree to leave them alone."

He gave her a suspicious look. "And if I didn't?"

She stood and stretched with a soft groan. "And if you didn't I'd take you into the woods put a bullet in the base of your skull and dump 'ya in the old mine on the far side of the property."

"Not a lot of incentive for me to say 'no' then, is there?"

Anne nodded. "I know you'll say yes, just to try to live. But I'm really gonna trust you Toombs. Hell, I'll sweeten the deal by partnering with you for, oh, the next three years?"

He studied her, his eyes narrowed. "60/40." He gestured, indicating that he was 60 she was 40.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Fine." She stuck her hand out, but jerked it away when he went to shake it. "And this is in agreement that you leave Spyder and Riddick alone, and that includes not telling anyone else anything that you've found. Alright?"

He nodded. "Agreed. Jus one more thing…" He grinned suddenly.

"…Yeah?" A hesitant look came over her face.

"When we're around the guys, you know, I mean the other mercs I work with and around and such…"

"Yeah…"

"You gotta pretend to be my girlfriend."

She stared at him blankly for a long, long moment.

"Jus pretend, tha's all I'm askin'."

She pursed her lips, then sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded. He shook her hand. "Great! Partner… we can start by taking the handcuffs off."

She shook her head. "No….can't do that sorry."

"Why?"

"I ain't allowed to take you off the leash until Spyder gives the word. So you're stuck 'till at least morning."

"Well can I at least spend the night somewhere a bit more comfortable then the floor in front of the heater?"

She shook her head again. "I can bring you some blankets or something."

He sighed. "Whatever then."


End file.
